The Blood Of The Innocent
by Minka
Summary: A DARK FIC *LEGOLAS SADISUM AND TORTURE* When Legolas finds himself in Saruman's clutches he can’t remember anything. But how much can one Elf stand and what happens when memories start to flood back to him? Not all is what it seems.*CH 8 UP, FINALLY!!*
1. Ed ned i Calad (Out of the Light)

DISCLAMER: ready for the shock of the century? I own NOTHING!!!! And personally I find having to do this silly and ridiculous as everyone KNOWS that I don't own anything!!!!!!  
  
*Pulls out Ithilien (a great writer on this site so go check out her stuff!)* Everyone, bow down to her greatness! For she has agreed to take on the tiring and ever stressful job of editing my work! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!  
  
  
  
THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT.  
  
Darkness crept upon the land, a darkness that strangled the very light of the sun to the point that it could no longer be seen in the sky. As the dark snuck forth, stretching out like the hands of a hungry child, it devoured everything in its path. Trees fell, plants withered and people fled in fear. The stench of death hung heavily in the air as armies marched against each other in the last stand of the people against the approaching  
  
evil.  
  
An evil thought lost for years, one that had lain dormant in the very scrolls of time and history came forth. It was a power so strong that people had pushed it out of their minds, afraid of the thought of such a  
  
menace.  
  
And so it had stayed, hidden away in the deep shadows of the East, feared to the point of being almost forgotten. But not by all, some still remembered, not many, but enough to try and stop it if the Dark One ever came hither once more. Alas, what those few didn't know was that the very thing that would summon forth this power was already loose.  
  
It had been thought destroyed or at least lost for all time, but it was not. For it was unhindered for thousands of years, and it was found.  
  
It was once a thing of the light, the being that found it, but slowly, ever so slowly, its heart and head became corrupted and it slipped from the light without a second thought, without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
As the darkness of its possession called to him, he became more and more foul, twisted in a way beyond all belief. And there they remained, the caller and the called, lost and forgotten in both time and space. The name SmaÃ©gol cast into the wind, Gollum on his twisted lips.  
  
Until one day, one fateful day that would set the course of history, opening all possibilities for the evil and closing doors for the good. Thus leaving it up to both the living and the perished to decide, to set the path for each side to follow.  
  
And as the Dark One's object changed bearers, the strings of the universe's fate was plucked, sending a deep and disturbing note throughout the binding song of the world. Yet all that was to happen, had only just began as the  
  
source of power was to change keepers again, thus its call was once more sent to its Dark Lord, upon his throne in the shadows.  
  
This time its call could not be refused and the Lord sent forth his riders. Nine riders, once men, in this world but not of it, neither living nor dead, to bring back the source of power.  
  
It was here that the true change occurred in the world, for while not known to most, it did indeed change. It was then that four companions, as close as brothers, set out to save the fate of Middle-earth. Unlikely? Indeed they were, but their hearts were good and true, and reflected a light and innocence secondary only to the Elves.  
  
Hope was high in their troubled hearts when they met a Ranger. But he was no mere Ranger. He was the true and rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. Aragorn.  
  
He led them to the Elven City of Rivendell where a Fellowship was formed. "Nine walkers to match the nine riders." The Fellowship, two valiant men of Gondor, the Ranger included, a great and powerful wizard, the four hobbits, one noble elf and the brave dwarf. The Fellowship. The group was chosen to set out on a heroic quest - to destroy the power of the Dark Lord, the power of the ring, held by a young hobbit. And so it began, the quest of the fellowship of the ring, skilled as they were, yet not aware of the shadow of doom over them.  
  
Alas, they soon became aware of their doom and their hopes did not last long, as one by one, slowly, they fell. Starting with the wizard, in a brave and courageous fight to the death, he fell into shadows. Next came the man of Gondor, corrupted by the call and beckoned to the dark power, and he too fell. And on that day, blood stained the ground red. It spilled forth creating a river that washed away their hopes and dreams, as well as they themselves.  
  
The nine, once so proud, were scattered. Scattered upon the winds of the plains of dead, never to return. The hobbits, ring bearer included, were all slaughtered brutally. The men of Gondor fell at the hands of Orcs. The dwarf too was dead. His blood seeped into the ground, a stain that served as a reminder of what they once were.  
  
All perished that day, all bar one. And in the darkness he was held, away from the sun that he so loved, twisted in pain and fear. Legolas, the Elven prince of Mirkwood once strong and beautiful, noble and proud, now held by the very thing that he had fought against, the very thing that had sent his friends to the world after life, to the world of the dead.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw only darkness. A darkness that could cloak the very rays of the sun. His body ached and his mind throbbed from some form of dark torment.  
  
"I Anor!" Legolas moaned as sharp pains returned to his body, the reminders of previous tortures. "TÃ­rad i Anor, i daw menel a i elenath. TÃ­rad i aglar ned i taur, Mirkwood!" he cried out. He would give up or do anything to walk under the trees of his home, to see the stars that he loved so much. Alas, with each passing torture at the hands of his capturer, he slowly lost hope of ever seeing them again.  
  
The things that kept him alive, kept him going were his memories, but even they could betray him. Although nothing could take away the memories of his friends, Legolas' torturer had tried many times, in hopes of breaking the elf's spirits. Yet it was to no prevail. His memories were the one thing that would remain true to him through this terror. Even in death, friends shall not be separated.  
  
At this last thought, the door to his cell opened again, and a mixture of fear and pride filled his heart at the sight of his tormentor: Saruman.  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
Well tell me what you think, this was written in English while glaring daggers into the back of the guy that sits in front of me! I hate him! If I get the reviews, then I shall continue. This story also saw my first attempt to write in Sindarin; the translations are as follows.... I think?  
  
"The sun!" Legolas moaned as sharp pains returned to his body, the reminders of previous tortures. "To see the sun, the night sky and the stars. To see the glory of the forests, Mirkwood!"  
  
I think that's what it says, at least that's what I hoped for, if I'm way off the mark and you have a way to justify your claims, please let me know via e-mail. Thanks a lot. 


	2. I Romru ned Laug Agar. (The Sound of War...

DISCLAIMER: same as last chapter and I'm not going to do this again so just refer back to the first chapter if you need to be reminded that I don't own these characters.

HISTORY: ok, as I said before, this was meant to be a bit of a light hearted distraction from the dark writings of SHADOWS WITHIN; DARKNESS WITHOUT, well now, light hearted is thrown out the window and here's yet another dark and sadistic story under Minka! This also means that I have no idea as to where to go whatsoever, I'm mealy making it up as I go along, which leads to the next heading… 

SPECIAL THANKS: thanks to all the people that reviewed this, I really wasn't expecting it. But a BIG thankyou goes to the following people:

Jaid Skywalker: believe it or not the thought of "Saruman now has the ring" never even crossed my mind when I wrote this! This story was meant to be funny, then it became just a recap of the first book, then it became and alternate universe with everyone dead, then it was "keep Legolas alive for the hell of it!" and then it became what it is. So thank you so much Jaid Skywalker for opening my eyes to the other possibilities (and blindingly obvious plot holes) that could come of this story! This chapter is dedicated to you.

CrimsonNight17: for your sick liking of Legolas torture…I have found a kindred mind. LOL

Abigail da Jedi: "Torture is good for you." ok, not quite sure how to take that, as a complement or an insult, but I liked it.

Blood thirsty, Katie Wintergreen, and Enchanted Twilight: for your words of encouragement and wisdom. 

little-bit-odd: because--well your cool and I love your story.

Sorry to those who I didn't mention personally, but I REALLY appreciate all your reviews and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

TRANSLATIONS:

ForEnchanted Twilight, I couldn't really put the translations in the middle of the story, so I have included the English at both the beginning and the end, just to make it easier.

He wanted it all to stop, to see the stars and the joys of the world_. The stars…joy, and to walk free under the forests. But how can I? I'd be evil, a fell beast, one no longer joined with nature._

And now on with the story…

The Blood of the Innocent  
Part two. 

I Romru ned Laug Agar. (The Sound of Warm Blood.)  
  
Legolas walked under the shining green leaves of the trees of Mirkwood. The sun was warm on his face and the wind gently blew his long hair across his noble features. His heart was light and trouble free, as if he were in love. The prince had never been in love, but he felt that this is how it should feel. A feeling of weightlessness and belonging, to have a purpose to live as one arose in the morning. Something you can get lost in, a place within yourself where even time does not apply.  
  
This is how he felt so often while wandering through his homeland. It was a place of happiness, of freedom and light.  
  
Suddenly a scream pierced his delicate ears. A shrill pain-filled scream that came from his own lips, one that dragged him back to the darkness that now constantly surrounded him.  
  
A sharp pain tore along his right side and blood spilled forth, coating his already stained tunic with a fresh stickiness. Saruman removed the small blade from the Elf's side with a pleased tug, ripping more flesh in the  
process. All the while a twisted smile played across his lips, his face alive with pleasure.  
  
The wizard dropped his supporting grip on the prince's throat and Legolas crumpled to the floor in an ungraceful heap. He cursed himself for crying out but the pain was so great, so hard to bear, even for him.  
  
"What do you say now Elf?" Saruman demanded, eyeing the blood that dripped from the point of the blade with a glint of excitement in his eye. "Are you still daft enough to refuse?"  
  
Legolas lifted his head and glared at the captor, and despite the pain, he pulled himself to his feet, to look eye to eye with Saruman. The Elf stood slightly bent, pain forbidding him to stand straight, but he still had a noble and wise air about him. When he spoke, his voice did not waver. "I will never submit to your darkness." He stated valiantly, "Not now, not ever!"  
  
"You are more simple than I gave you credit for. You WILL join to me or you WILL die!" yelled Saruman, while using his staff to send Legolas flying against the far wall of his cell.  
  
Legolas hit hard, pain jarring through his body, but he did not cry out again, he would not allow himself to show how much he hurt. Deep down he knew that the more he hid it, the more the torture would increase, and even though he had lost everything that was precious to him, he had not lost his pride. No matter how bad the torture became he would not submit. As he slowly fell to the floor, his mind flashed to the last time he saw all his friends together. _How was it that they did not sense what was about to happen? I felt it, a shadow and a threat, I felt it's presence, but I did nothing to stop it. NO! I did, I warned Aragorn, but something happened, something I can't seem to recall, the ring bearer was--_his thoughts were cut short as he felt himself being hurled across the floor by an invisible presence. His head connected with the far wall and he felt his vision blur.  
  
_I knew. I let them down. I cost them their lives._ Dark thoughts raced through his head as he was lifted off the ground. There he hovered for awhile, unable to move, his breathing restructured from his wound in his back. _How did I get that? What happened that day and why can't I remember it?_ A fire burned in his chest, like a hand reaching in and tearing out his heart. Legolas gasped but would not cry out. He would never give in.  
  
"Come on, Elf. Scream! Release the pain and anger. Yell my name and I will release you from this torment." Saruman's voice filled his ears with temptation. All he had to do was say a name, one simple name and he would  
be free of this pain.  
  
But it was a black name, one of fear and terror and even as Saruman thrust the knife into Legolas' upper leg, he would not think it. The wizard pushed the blade in further and pulled it up the prince's left leg, and yet Legolas still suppressed his cries of pain that rang in his head. _I mustn't give in; I must stay true to the Fellowship. But they are dead; they all perished because of my unreliability_. The unknown burning in his back again came to him and yet he could remember it not. It was something purged from his mind, pushed out by a thing unnatural, something that didn't belong. _They are all dead. I am the only one left of the fellowship, they died because of me. I failed them, not Boromir._ Legolas saw Saruman looking into his face, his eyes danced with pleasure, his mouth twisted to reveal his  
enjoyment.  
  
"I will never bow to you!" Legolas spat, full of hate. To this Saruman laughed maniacally.  
  
"You still don't understand, you shall not bow down to me, you shall stand by me. Together we shall rule all of Middle-earth; we will have the power to take what we want! Do you not want to see the sun again? To bask in its  
rays and feel the breeze. This is your chance Elf. I am offering you a chance to be equal. Not a server but an equal. An equal to me." His voice raised at the end words, sending Legolas hurtling into the back corner of the room, into a crumpled mess.  
  
Pain surged through him and his mind raced. Something was amiss in his head, but he could not pinpoint what it was_. I failed them, not Boromir._ _Why did that come to me? Why not Boromir?_ The Elven prince carefully drew  
him arms around his knees, willing the pain to leave his body and trying to stop the bleeding. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker, and his heart was heavy and burned from the black sorcery to which he had been  
subjected.  
  
His tormentor walked towards him and knelt down in front of Legolas, hands still resting on his staff. "Come, Elf. Take my hand if you are too weak to speak." He said tauntingly, extending his right hand to the Elf. "Take my  
hand and I will see you healed, and give you the strength to at least talk. You have failed your race. You have fallen like a mortal, a useless man, one that can only hide and whimper. You show none of the Elder blood that runs through your veins, only weakness and foolishness."  
  
Legolas looked at Saruman with eyes that showed his soul, his pain and his shattered hopes. He wanted it all to stop, to see the stars and the joys of the world. _I elenath…gell, a an pada lain di i taur. But how can I? I'd be evil, a fell beast one no longer joined with nature._ Sarumans' eyes squinted and Legolas felt the tearing at his heart once again, his mouth opened in pain, yet he made no sound.  
  
"TAKE MY HAND LEGOLAS! FREE YOURSELF OF THIS TORMENT!" the wizard commanded.  
  
Legolas felt himself leaning forward, forward towards Saruman's outstretched hand. _No, do not do it!_ He told himself, while forcing his back against the cold stone. The burning in his chest continued and he weakened more, almost to the point of sliding down the wall. Summoning all his will power he opened his mouth and spoke: "I will never," he gasped as the wizards grip tightened on his heart, and a new pressure threatened to crush his throat though the wizard laid not a finger on him, "ever…join with you. I would rather die! And you…you go back to the darkness from which you crawled from!" he shouted the latter, while using the small amount of strength left in him to draw up his legs. He drew himself back, and using the wall as a brace kicked the crouching figure in the chest with both legs, sending him crashing to the other side of the gloomy cell.  
  
Saruman, taken aback by the Elf's newly found strength, crashed heavily into the far wall. His back cracked and he felt blood seep from a gash on his back, caused by the rough walls. He let out a cry of surprise as he fell from the side of the wall to the stone floor, face down, his staff no longer in his hands.  
  
Legolas pulled himself up and while using the wall for support headed for the door. He was only a few paces away, but his hand searched frantically. He'd lost more blood than he had suspected for his vision blurred. He couldn't define one shape from the other and his head spun, but he dragged himself on in the direction of the door. _Yes!_ He had it, the doorknob, held safely in his grasp. He wrenched it open, pulled the door inwards and felt the stale, yet cooler, breeze caress his bruised face. As he let go of the door and blindly took a step forward, his legs failed him, and he collapsed. His cheek hit against the cold floor, sending pain through his face and neck, and as Legolas tried to stand he saw the world spin. He pushed up using his hands and felt himself falling backwards_. Surely I couldn't have misjudged my strength to that extent._ Legolas then realised that he was going backwards, flying backwards. _Saruman._  
  
Saruman reached his staff and used it to throw the prince to the back of the cell, away from the door. Legolas hit the jagged wall hard, feeling the rough surface bite into his flesh and his warm blood drip down his back. Saruman approached where Legolas was suspended, and with a smile and a flick of his staff, he sent the Elven prince hurtling across the room to come into contact with a wall. A sickening crack filled the air as Legolas' head hit hard. He fell lifeless to the floor, a slight groan the only indication of his life.  
  
_I failed them, not Boromir!_  
  
*****  
Two figures shadowed by the sinking sun ran on.  
"Hurry, we have much need for haste!" the lead one said, turning his head to his following companion.  
"Aye! We do indeed!" came a grunted reply.  
  
*****  


TBC…

Ok people, that was it…chapter two, I hope you liked it and that it wasn't to bad for you. If it is too violent or whatever, let me know, cause chances are it WILL get worse in the next chapters—that is if you all review and tell me to continue. 

And for those who missed it at the top, here are the Sindarin translations:

He wanted it all to stop, to see the stars and the joys of the world_. The stars…joy, and to walk free under the forests. But how can I? I'd be evil, a fell beast, one no longer joined with nature._

Minka Greenleaf, yours in terror, horror and sick sadism. 


	3. I Lamath ned i Fern (The Voices of the D...

Hi all, I'm back!!!!! *People run in fear*

Ok, this isn't violent or sadistic (much) but a more thoughtful chapter, lots of angst and remembrance. I have to admit it was VERY fun to write, to get inside of Legolas' head, a real rush! LOL. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I feel that it is coming together quite nicely, considering I had no idea where to take it. I mean, I wasn't expecting chapter two, let alone chapter three, but I assure you that if you all REVIEW there will be MORE!!!! Anyway…

To Blood Thirsty: I am happy to make call outs to people, especially if they give me inspiration or advice, but note this…. I DO NOT HUG!!!!!!! LOL.

Shiva: you're not a bad reviewer!!

DreamiAngel: wow, what a complement! Thankyou, and I agree with you that it is not Legolas that I want tortured—no, sorry, I lied. I live to torture the characters I love, it is my strange, sick, evil and twisted mind! Can't help it!

CrimsonNight17: Tranquilizer? Gees, I never thought that anything I could write would have that affect on someone!!! 

Katie Wintergreen, Rae, Jellibeana and others: Powerful? Dramatic? Gees, I never thought that about my own writing, I have always considered it kinda lame and crappy! But, wow, thank you so much.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and an extra BIG thankyou to all who put this story in their favs, and even more who put me in the fav authors! _Me?? _*Minka feels loved* LOL, THANKYOU!!!!

Oh, and I noticed that some people said this story reminded them of Braveheart. That's the one with Mel Gibson right? The one about the Scottish fighting against the British? (Was it)? I have only seen that movie once or twice ages ago, and any simulates are pure coincidence. But I suppose I'll tell you all that I don't own Braveheart just to be safe…I preferred The Patriot more, I mean Health Ledger!!! Not half as cute as Orlando Bloom, but still cute!! And very good movie!!!!

Anyway, I'm going to shut up now!!!

__

************

The Blood of the Innocent. 

Part three.

I Vamath ned i Fern (The Voices of the Dead) 

__

**********

Time passes us all by, sometimes a minute seems to last forever and sometimes forever seems to be only a fleeting moment. But no matter it's speed, time takes its toll, and slowly, ever so slowly, the past disappears like mist…but sometimes, just sometimes, time can bring the past flooding back. 

******

I failed them, not Boromir.

As Legolas slowly came back to his senses one thought held tightly to his mind. _I failed them, not Boromir. Why?_ The prince let his eyes flutter open, seeing only darkness. His entire body ached and throbbed, and as he tried to raise himself from the stone floor the pain caused him to cry out.

"Elbereth beria nin!" his strength once again failed him and he collapsed back to the floor, pain surging through his side and leg. The mysterious wound in his back stung and his heart ached from both the black sorcery and despair.

With a great sigh he again attempted to stand, succeeding only with the aid of the wall. His clothes, while clinging to his wounds held by the fresh seeping blood, were stiff, caked thickly with dried blood. Legolas could feel that his once shinning hair was mattered together and a warm flow of blood trickled from a painful spot on the top of his head.

With tender fingers he felt his skull and even with that small amount of pressure it caused him to swoon and seek the safety and aid of the wall. His left leg was almost completely unmovable and his right side and back hurt with every breath.

It was with terrifying realization that Legolas knew what Saruman had done; the elf could barely move. All of Sarumans' attacks had a deeper and more sinister purpose, to completely incapacitate him, to prevent his escape, to make Legolas weak and defenseless. Thus taking away any chance of defeating the guard Orcs in either flight or battle. 

__

Then all hope is truly lost! Legolas limped over to the door of his cell and peered out. The hall was dark and no light shone in the corridor. As his Elven eyes started to adjust to the lack of light he noted four Orc guards, standing around his door and armed to the teeth. _No chance of overpowering them, or taking them by surprise! _ He leaned back against the wall and drew in a rugged breath his eyes continued to survey the small room. _No way out. No way to the stars or sunlight. _

His wounds continued to burn and cause his flesh to sting, and as his head started to grow light his eyes fluttering slightly. With a great amount of agony and difficulty, he slowly lowered himself back to the floor in a sitting position, his left leg out-stretched. The cool stone was a welcome relief against his torn and bruised back, and subsided the pain slightly. Legolas then set himself to checking his wounds. His wound in his side was deep and long, revealing the white gleam of bone through the red flesh and his leg was in the same condition. He ripped a bit of his stained tunic and tied it gingerly around his leg, to try to counteract the flow of blood, but it gave little result. His head pounded and he knew, that no matter how much he tried he could not heal that, or even make it hurt less.

His entire body screamed at him as he tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position, and he wearily gave up, and let himself rest. His mind floated back to the day of his friend's death, that day that was consumed by darkness. He saw them, getting out of small boats and resting on the shore. _Boats? Where did we get the boats? _Question raced through his head, yet no answers would come_. Why is it so hazy? I can remember much before that, but why can't I remember that day?_

His mind wandered to when he was a child, playing among the trees of Mirkwood. His friends, a young boy and a slightly older girl ran around and concealed themselves from his view. _Cynes and Sehael, I could not forget them. But why do I forget my new friends? Their deaths must not be in vain, they must be remembered!_ As Legolas recalled his past he carefully cleaned some of his lesser wounds, trying not to focus on the pain his touch caused. He was aware of a large gash on his right cheek, which stretched to just below his eye and to the corner of his mouth, and it stung as he felt it for any shards of whatever caused it. The wound was clean and he returned his attention to his back. 

This was the thing that worried him most, how did he get it? Legolas gingerly felt around the wound, wincing in pain as he did so. It was a small hole, rough at the opposing ends, creating two long cuts from the middle of the wound. The shape Legolas recognized immediately. _An arrow! I was shot with and arrow, and it has been roughly removed. How, and when? How did I get here? _Legolas could barely keep hold of one thought as they whizzed through his head, each and every one unanswered. _How long have I been here? I failed them, not Boromir! How did they all die, and why wasn't I killed with them, with my companions and friends? _

With all his will and might the prince searched his memory for some clue as to why he was here, why he was alive and why he couldn't remember his friends' death. _Maybe I was unconscious. Nay, for then I would not know that they were indeed dead. They are dead aren't they? _

Slowly, ever so slowly, the activities of that fateful day returned to him, but they were hazy and unclear. He recalled them getting out of their boats and pulling them on to the bank. They had been rowing down the Great River; they had been for days ever since their departure from Lothlórien. When they had reached Sarn Gebir, past the Argonath, the pillars of the Kings and they were safely on shore, they started to talk, and the more Legolas concentrated the more he remembered.

__

"We cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn had told us.

"Oh? Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli replied, not at all happy with the path that Strider had chosen for us to take.

"That is our road, sir dwarf. Perhaps you should take some rest, and recover your strength." 

"Recover my...!"

Then I said something, I wanted to stop them from truly quarrelling: "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Came Aragorns' reply, as if he had not fathomed my meaning.

"It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it." I knew then. I had known all along that something was wrong, but why did I not say anything beforehand? And why had I been ignored. For we did not leave, we stayed. We set up camp, preparing to stay the night, but we didn't. Why?

Merry! He noticed that Frodo was missing, as was Boromir. I failed them, not Boromir! 

At this point the prince could remember no more, the last thought etched deeply in his mind_. I failed them, not Boromir._ In frustration he beat his right fist against the floor, and straight away regretted it, feeling pain shoot up his arm. He groaned and breathed hard, which aggravated his back further_. Why can I not recollect what happened that day?_ He felt useless, his friends, cast to the world of the dead and he could not even reflect on how they passed. 

A sudden voice cut into his hopeless thoughts, the voice of an Orc. Black Speech filled his ears and Legolas felt himself cower back slightly. It was such a horrible and dark form of speech, one created by evil, one the elf would never understand let alone grow to like, to not shrink at its sound. All elves feared it, feared the darkness that spilled forth from the mouths of such foul creatures, to the point of belief that it hurt their ears.

The Orc was answering someone, someone of importance. Legolas could tell by it's tone, not respectful but as if it feared who it talked to. The prince raised himself up and fought against the outcry of his body telling him not to move. But he had to. He limped over to the door and once again looked out of the small square window, closed in by bars. Nothing. He could see nothing, not even the guard Orcs were there. _Something is amiss!_

He rattled the door, testing the lock and hinges and was quite surprised to find that the door moved quite freely. Using all his strength he pushed against the door and it busted at the lock and swung open with a slight creak. 

Legolas hesitated, not knowing what to do. _I can not run like this! I can't even fight so what chance do I stand? _He asked himself._ But I can not stay here! But what if I am seen, or worse, smelt. Orcs smell blood. Nay, I must try, for my sake as well as for Middle-earth and the memory of the fellowship. _And with that decided he pulled himself along the wall and out of the door, into the dark corridor. 

******

A sole figure sat watching, ever watching, for both friend or foe. His companion lay at his side sleeping, twitching slightly every now and again as his dreams haunted his sleep. The figure looked at his friend. _He seems to be tiring more and more, with each passing day, hour even._ _He is weakened by his loss, and I fear for him in what we may find. _

Suddenly, with a shout his friend awakened, leaping to his feet and calling out a name. A name that sent shivers of guilt through his own mind, a name never forgotten, a name belonging to a person that they so desperately tried to find. A friend so great, yet one that they had lost, one taken from them and plunged into darkness.

"Legolas!"

******

Legolas limped up the hallway slowly, and all the while he felt as if he was not getting anywhere. His body called at him to stop as the pain was unbearable, and something deep inside of him also told him to stop, to turn back. But on he went, he had to go on, he had to escape.

The prince came to a staircase, a long and steep flight of stairs leading up. With a sigh he pulled himself along and placed one foot in front of the other, his left leg screaming in pain as blood flowed steadily down to the floor. His side felt as if it were on fire, burning with an invisible flame, one that ate through to his very soul. As he slowly neared the top of the staircase he knew that this was not such a good idea. The pain was too strong, and the loss of blood was affecting his sight and movement, along with his wounds.

He finally reached the top of the flight of stairs and fought to keep himself from collapsing in a heap on the floor. It was then that he became aware of a moving shadow a little way up the hall. Legolas lifted his eyes to see hell itself.

There stood Saruman and over thirty Orcs, all armed and with snarls on their lips.

"It took you long enough elf!" Saruman replied calmly, while lifting his staff and pointing it at Legolas.

Legolas felt himself get sent backwards. Flying through the air and with a sickening realization he knew that he was falling down the stairs that he had just climbed.

Falling, forever falling, away from the light and into the darkness.

******

__

Memories are but a shadow, a shadow of what we once were, what was once so true. But as time passes us by, the things we remember are altered, changed by the influence of the world, and the people around us. Truth becomes myth and myth becomes legend, new truths emerge; yet not our truth, they are formed, created and false. And as the shadows of memory pass into the darkness that is found in everyone's mind, they are forgotten, never to be reached again, never to be able to be parted from the choking darkness.

**********

Well there you go, the third chapter! I hope you liked it and please review! I love reviews. The more reviews, the more Legolas sadism in the next chapter! *Laughs evilly* All strange little quotes at the beginning and end are written and created by me! Let me know if you like them!! Umm, that's all I have to do—no wait, translations:

"Elbereth protect me!" his strength once again failed him and he collapsed back to the floor, pain surging through his side and leg.

Legolas' friends names I got from an Elven name generator.

Sehael means soft, great.

Cynes means Oxen Heart. (Thanks to Rei Swiftwood for that link and the help in understanding it!!! ;])

There we go, and REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!!!!!


	4. Maetha i Dagor dan Um. (To Fight the War...

Hi all! I'm back. Now I know I said at the end of SHADOWS WITHIN; DARKNES WITHOUT that this would be up soon and that was like over a week ago, but the shit hit the fan and I didn't so it. But here it is! Now, for the famous 'Minkas call out and thankyou list:'

BlackWing: your review really made my day. I had had a really shitty day and when I read that it made me smile…thankyou!! And a note to everyone: don't try using the 'I was commanded to write the next chapter of my sadistic Lord of the Rings story' excuse for not doing your Chemistry homework…speaking with personal experience here, it doesn't go down to well! LOL

Katie Wintergreen: WOW. What a review…what a complement! Thankyou so much. I really had to work my ass off to get this chapter written and I really hope that it lives up to you 'high expectations.' ;] but one question, what did you mean by "that you're sort of settling into this story now, which makes it flow?" Minka is confuzzled! 

Gevaudan: Sadly, the Run and Raisin Ice cream has passed on to a better place…down the bloody sink…as you read in my reviews, it was horrible! LOL. 

Blood Thirsty: There is no need to run to Siberia! I just don't hug…there was this girl at school who used to always hug everyone in order to say hi and bye, and one day she tried to hug me, so I slapped her, took a good step back and replied with "I don't hug." Needless to say, she never came near me again! LOL

Jaid Skywalker: in answer to your question…I really don't know! I guess I'm just really evil and mean. It just kinda comes but I must admit that Linkin Park is excellent to listen to while writing this sort of stuff! LOL

Armageddon Girl: Sanity? Ha! I know not the meaning of the word as I lost what might be classed as 'sanity' many years ago, and it's always nice to meet other people who are 'gifted' as I like to put it! LOL

Phoenixfeather: I try my hardest! And btw…cool name! ;)

Ok, and here's the long one…

Twilight Star, Ginger, Aurors Riddle, Angelic01 and Lynne (anyone that I missed out, I'm REALLY SORRY!) thankyou for your encouragement. I do not believe myself to be good at writing, I just like to play with other peoples characters. But god I 'have a gift?' gee, I learn something new everyday! LOL thanks a lot guy! *Big smile*

TO ANYONE WHO WASN'T MENTIONED HERE, A *BIG* THANKYOU!!!!!!!! I would like to sit here and mention you all but than this part would be longer than the damn story! LOL

So anyway, on to the story!!!

**********

The Blood of the Innocent.

Part Four.

Maetha i Dagor dan Um. (To Fight the War against Evil.)

**********

__

As pain steals the light, the Innocent fade away and they leave this world behind. But some are strong; some will stay and fight the battle against evil that must be fought. These are the true immortals; they shine above the rest, mortal and immortal alike and they triumph over the evils of the world. But what happens when they stand and fight alone? When they slowly give up hope of victory? They to fade, that's what! They will pass into the world to the dead only to be remembered in songs and poems. 

******

He wanted to give up, wanted everything to stop. To let the life fade out of him and pass on, leaving this world of darkness and fear behind him, far behind.

But he stayed. He would not let himself die, of his own accord or from this torture. _I must stay true to the memory of the fellowship!_ _No matter what happens, I must never give in. Never!_ But with each passing hour, which dragged into days, and for all he knew weeks, it became harder and harder to stay true to his promise. 

His body was weak and getting worse and as he felt this happen, he also sensed his ties with the world stretch. Even though he had no real idea as to how long he had been in this darkness, how long he had been without the comfort of the wonders of nature, he knew that he could not endure it much longer. For one so in touch with the world, so entwined and one with nature itself, it was a horribly fate to suffer. And with each new technique Saruman tested on him, with each new way of attempting to turn him, his bonds with the world stretched, almost to the point of snapping. Once snapped, once broken, there was no hope for the elf. No hope or chance for survival and he would fade out of existence. 

But Legolas would not let it come to that. He had to fight it, fight it as hard as he could, for his sake and for the well being of all that dwelt in Middle-earth under the rising shadow and threat. 

The Elven prince was shocked that after his fall he seemed to remember all that had happened within the days before. He remembered the days of imprisonment and torment, followed by his attempt to escape and his fateful run in with Saruman on the stairs. Yet still anything before that was a blur of broken memories and thoughts overrun by pain. All he could recall was pain, both physical and emotional. _They are all dead. I let them down. I failed them, not Boromir._ Pain that took his breath away each and every time he moved, yet deep down he knew it was just beginning. 

His side, once though bad, was worse. It burned into him like a flame, scorching all with a sharp and constant throbbing. His leg was sore and hard to move, and he knew that his muscles had tensed up due to the lack of movement.

Legolas was currently shackled to a wall, it's rough surface cutting into his back. His arms were suspended above his head and his feet were held closely to the wall yet he was a foot off the cold stone floor. The position pulled at his arms and tore at the healing flesh of his side and back—which he could still not recall receiving. Blood thickly mattered his golden hair together and a warm trickle of glistening red ran from both his nose and the corner of his mouth.

And there he was, left in the darkness, not even a hint of light from flame or sun illuminated the cell. His eyes had long since adjusted to the overpowering blackness of his surroundings, but still he kept them tightly shut in order to keep out the gloom and keep in the pain. 

Pain made him keep still, fear made him silent but pride overruled all. Pride kept his head held high and his body from failing. 

Pride? He thought, a slight but painful smile crossed his lips._ I know what Gimli would say to that 'a plague on the stiff necks of the Elves!'_

Legolas' reflection of his friends was suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Footsteps full of purpose, ones he recognized all to well. The door swung open with a loud creak and a harsh light flooded the dark room. And there, standing in the doorway…was Saruman.

The wizard took a few steps towards where Legolas was chained, a slight smile twisted at the corners of his face. A smile that revealed the pleasure in the thought of what he would soon put the elf through, all the pain he would cause him.

Legolas glared at him defiantly and did the best he could to keep himself straight within his restraints. At this Sarumans' smile spread even further across his face, as in his eyes, Legolas looked weak and scared, not at all like an elf.

With a flick of the wizards' staff, Legolas once again felt the burning sensation in his heart, like a clawed hand was tearing at it, trying to rip his heart out and into shreds. Legolas clamped his jaw shut tightly to conceal the shrieks of pain he felt rising in his throat. 

When the elf didn't cry out, Saruman put more pressure and force into his attack. He watched as his prisoner struggled within himself, the elfs' pride not permitting the cries of pain he felt inside him to escape his mouth. 

As his heart tore more and more, Legolas felt himself start to black out and it took all of his strength to stop it from happening. But it turned out that he could only delay what was inevitable, and, as darkness overtook his mind, the only sounds to escape his lips were the muttered words: "I'll never give in."

******

Time wise it was a risk, but they could not pass up on the opportunity to find a vital clue of who they searched for.

Leaving the dead straight path that they had originally set was a hard choice, but they had found nothing to say that the beings they pursued had even passed the way they followed. This was the only other direction that they could think of, even if it had only been used as a detour. But it all came down to one thing, and that was the fact that they needed a sign, anything, just something to say that they were right in their suspicions and had cause for their fears.

They would search on, no matter what. They could not desert one so true of heart and innocent to such darkness and evil. They would find him, no matter what the outcome. 

******

Legolas winced in pain as he was stabbed through the leg with a red-hot iron. His skin burned and blistered at its' touch and tore as it was removed. Yet still he did not cry out.

He had been submitted to this torture for just under an hour, but like usual it was only the beginning. It would get worse, it always did. Although the techniques were different, they were always conducted in the same format. It would begin with Sarumans' hold on his heart, forever trying to steal his innocence, trying to pollute his heart with evil. And like always Legolas fought it so hard that he could no longer stay conscious. 

But that was the wizards intention, it aid him in the movement of the elf so he could carry out his torture, as he knew that no matter how weak Legolas was, he would always try to fight. He had proven this the day he organized the chance for the elf to escape. It had proven Legolas' loyalty to his friends and people and showed Saruman that he was stronger then the wizard had originally thought. The elf lived in the dream world of his people and he found strength there, strength that even Saruman couldn't match. 

The poker was thrust into Legolas' right shoulder and his face crumpled in agony while he gasped for air. A soft groan escaped his lips as the poker was ripped out tearing away flesh with it. The torturer looked pleased at this and looked over his shoulder to Saruman, and with a wave of the wizards' hand the Orc left the room, snickering to himself.

"So? Do you want it all to end elf?" Saruman inquired, testing the elfs' resolve. "As I said before you foolishly tried to escape, it can be over, you just have to say a name. Submit yourself to darkness with me and it will all end."

"And as I have previously said, I will never cross over to you and your darkness." Legolas replied boldly, his voice full of spite. 

"Then you truly are daft." He said angrily. With that, he reached for a small pot sitting on the nearby stone bench and threw the contents over the restrained elf. A thick, black and hot substance splattered against his chest, burning through his bloodstained tunic. As the oil came in contact with his skin Legolas let go of his pride and cried out while withering in pain. The oil burned into his skin, and the blisters that were no sooner caused, burst from the dripping black goo.

Saruman stood and watched as the elf twisted in agony, crying out in his own tongue. But far to soon for the wizards' liking Legolas gained control of himself and ceased to yell and squirm.

Legolas' heart beat faster and faster, the pain taking over his mind and ability to make a rational thought. He realized to late that he had panicked and cried out, doing exactly what Saruman wanted him to do, but as soon as he did he was quick to control his emotions and fears. _Don't show him how much you hurt Legolas! _He sternly told himself.

He looked around and he realized that his cries had called the attention of the Orcs that guarded the room. They all looked at him, their faces mirrored their enjoyment of his screams. Their eyes sent shivers through Legolas' spine and a new fear rose within him when one spoke in the Black Speech to the wizard before him. A smile danced across Sarumans' face as he slowly turned his head to face Legolas. 

The elf gulped but held the glare of the eyes that were fixed on him. Saruman beckoned the Orcs forward and they gathered near Legolas, teeth revealed in deadly yet excited smiles, and with a word from the wizard they roughly grabbed hold of Legolas, loosening him from his chains and carried him forward.

He struggled valiantly trying to escape, but there were to many of them, to many hands held him and aggravated his wounds.

They lead him to the far side of the room where a rope hung from the ceiling with a hock attached to the end. The Orc that had previously spoken grabbed both of Legolas' arms and wrenched them behind the princes' back, binding his hands tightly to the point of cutting into the skin. 

As the Orcs stood around restless they started to quarrel amongst themselves, their gruff voices rising in their terrible language. Some started to push at each other and throw punches while the main guard tried to calm them down.

In the mists of all this, the Orc that had bound Legolas' hands stood there and held him painfully by his burnt and torn shoulder. Suddenly one of the fighting Orcs ran at Legolas and his guard, a knife held in his hand, and, pushing the guard aside grabbed the elf by the throat. With a movement quick for one of his race he ran the blade through Legolas' hair, shearing it off ruggedly at the elfs shoulders. 

This action caused the Orcs to stop fighting each other and laugh at the shocked elf. The Orc released his grip on Legolas and he fell to the floor, his shoulder jarring at the force of the impact. Thoughts rushed through his head as the Orcs snickered at him lying helpless on the floor.

A voice cut through the rabble, the voice of Saruman. "Silence!" he yelled and the room fell dead quiet. He walked over to Legolas and looked him in the face as he addressed him. "They believed you too pretty even in your hurt. They hate the beauty of the Elves and as far as they are concerned, you reflect a lot of that beauty." He said while gesturing to one of the Orcs to pick him off the ground while he bent to take up a lock of Legolas shorn off golden hair, "they wished to take it from you, and as you can see they have found away." Turning to the two Orcs that held him on his feet he said with a smile, "you know what to do with him."

Legolas felt himself getting dragged over to the rope and the bonds on his hands getting attached to the hook and the end of the cord. This caused his arms to lift behind his back, causing pain in all his wounds, but he held back any cries. _They may have taken my 'beauty' but they shall never take my pride!_ _I am stronger than they are, and I will survive this! I will see the forests that I love and the bright Elenath in the sky. And I shall avenge the deaths of the fellowship…my friends, you shall not pass on un-avenged. _

"Tell me elf?" Sarumans' voice cut into his thoughts, dragging him back to reality, "are you familiar with the term Squassation?" He asked and when Legolas gave no reply he continued, "Well, you soon will be!"

******

As two weary companions dropped their belongings to the ground the sun sunk lowly in the west reflecting their grief. Yet another day had passed and still there was no sign of what they sort and both started to wonder in they were even going in the right direction, the direction they were so sure about so long ago.

A week had passed since they had last seen him, the one that they sort, but it would have been a long week indeed for their missing friend. A lot can happen in a single day, as they had seen a week ago. But a week? Could anyone survive that? 

But if they should continue on their journey was never a question. They would not stop until they had recovered what was lost, for good or for bad. Neither was willing to let the thought of death slip into their heads, but neither held much hope.

"Rest now friend, for we must not tarry long, not while one of us in such danger." Came the voice of the leader, "I shall take first watch."

With that said he strolled over to sit with his back resting on a tree while thoughts darkened his mind.

******

__

"Common people retreat from the world to country houses, the seashore, or the mountains. But it is always in your power to retreat into yourself, give yourself to this retreat and renew and cleanse your soul completely."

Marcus Aurelius

**********

Have you all worked it out yet? Have ya have ya have ya? And are YOU familiar with the term 'Squassation?' Well, next chapter you will be! *Evil laughter*

Anyway, that's the end of this chapter but DEFINITELY not the end of the story! I loved writing this, it was so much fun to do, I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Legolas (and Orlando Bloom) as much as anyone, if not more! But it was so fun to take who he normally is and—well—basically destroy the character. Lol. But please tell me if I'm taking it to far (as in the character destruction.) I mean, I know that Legolas would never give in to evil, but I don't want to make him to 'I'm really good' kinda thing. You know what I mean?

Anyway, I will probably start writing the next chapter now so hopefully it will be up in about a week.

*gets down on her hands and knees* please, PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!

Minka Greenleaf ;]


	5. Elbereth, anna enni Bellas an Bronia. (V...

It has arrived! The next chapter of my evil and cruel story! Ok, first things first, I lied! So sue me! Lol, Squassation is NOT in this chapter but it will be next chapter. As it turned out this is the longest chapter as of yet and I didn't want to make it too much longer. Instead of Squassation I have used Strappado. The Inquisition (Salem Witchcraft Trials) commonly used both techniques. I found this information in a book that I have at home entitled "THE ENCYCLOPEDIA OF WITCHCRAFT AND DEMONOLOGY" by Rossell Hope Robbins. Both techniques were under the Final Torture with Strappado being the first applied and Squassation the second with a normally fatal outcome, but have no fear, as I don't intend Legolas to die from his little experience with either of these forms of torture.

THANKYOUS:

Nightshade: I just got your review then! Hi and I'm glade you like this little story! *evil laughter* I haven't had much to do with Quenya actually, all my writing is done in Sindar, which I can almost fluently speak (I have problems with the whole they don't have all the words I wanna say fact! Lol) 

"I dinen menel remmen ah celeb elenath,

Mirdain ned galad,

Meren a faen;

Arnediad i tinnu talt dinen am i gun." 

A little something for you to try and work out if you could be bothered. Anyway, I was going to email you and say hi but your email address is not on your page, so if you want to chat drop me a line sometime! Btw…I too am an Elf! One of Mirkwood who has not yet heard the call of the sea. 

Nin esta ne Rîn Ilque, herves o Cunn Legolas o Mirkwood. [My name is Princess Ilque (Forgotten Mist) wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood.]

Katie Wintergreen: I'm glade it lived up to your expectations and I hope that this succeeds them lol anyway, thanks for clearing up what you said in your last review and I thank you for the complement. About the weird grammar, you should hear me speak in real life…Hon, I'm the queen of weird grammar and words, so if it does come through to much, please, please, please point it out o me and I shall fix it up (am working all on the last chapters now!;)

Phoenixfeather: lol, I guess they haven't!

Gevaudan: *sits here munching on a hot cross bun, comes across a sultana and throws it against the wall and watches it slide down.* Hey, déjà vu! Actually, I feel the ice cream had a lot more dignity when it died! Lol, it kinda went splat and trickled down the drain, no talking, no "forgive me" crap, just melting! Hope your exams went well!

Nocturne of Shadow: hope this finds you alive! Lol.

Blood Thirsty: or Orlando Bloom if he is reading this…I had a disclaimer in the first chapter, I mean come on, don't you think that if I owned anything I would gloating that much that everyone knew! Lol, but anyway, I'm pleased you like this story (blood thirsty that is) and thanks for reviewing! :-) 

Indiana Jones: your friend seems like someone I would talk to! Hehehehe.

Aurora spirit: go get those Orcs! They are so mean! But wait until this chapter, you'll go complete splatter movie killing spree if you ever met them! *evil laughter*

Lady Mystik Raven of the Rainbow Wood: the best? *Squeal* cool! Thankyou for such a complement! And yes, here is more torture. *Flicks hair over shoulder and sighs* I always knew that I should be worshiped! Kidding! Hey, I may be a narcissist but at least I'm damn good at it! Lol

CrimsonNight17: torture is bad! Torture is wrong! Torture is…FUN!!! Lol and yes, there is plenty more torture to come! XD

Reiya and Lady V:…??? *Smiles innocently*

AND TO EVERYONE ELSE: I'm sorry I can't sit here and thankyou all individually, I mean if I could I would, but then as I have said, this would be longer than the story! Lol, all your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thankyou so much!

On with the chapter finally…

**********

The Blood of the Innocent  
Part Five  
Elbereth, anna enni Bellas an Bronia. (Varda, give me the Strength to Endure.)  
  
**********  
  
_The spirit is the strongest asset of a being, whether human or not-either immortal or mortal. It is what makes someone who they are; it creates them and holds them together. The spirit anchors itself to the plains of the living, while acting as a bridge to the realms of the dead. It is their strength, their will, and their ability to fight and resist what they do not seek. Some are stronger than others, some will fail at the very thought of what scares them while others will hold on, will fight with everything that they have. But the more of a struggle the spirit participates in, the weaker it gets, and the more horrors it witnesses the easier it becomes to slip away across the bridge to the lands of the dead._  
  
******  
  
_Naeg a achas echad pân dreda ned an dúath a dae! [Pain and fear make all flee into darkness and shadow!]_ Legolas recalled the words he had been told so many years ago by Elrond. Those were the words of a Half-Elf grieving for the departure of his wife and that was all to which Legolas had attributed it. The want for a treasured loved one to be close, the need for light and joy to surround oneself, and the unquenchable urge to survive no matter what happened next was what he thought it had meant.  
  
Never did Legolas think it would happen to him.  
  
The loss of the fellowship and now this endless torment was becoming harder and harder to bear as time progressed. _Time heals all wounds! Whoever said that obviously had never experienced such horrors, such tragedies._ He thought.  
  
But before he could contemplate his situation further, his concentration was brought back to Saruman, as the wizard was again speaking. Legolas turned his head away from his captor to show his defiance and the fact that he was not afraid. _But I am! How much more can I take?_ He questioned himself, but he quickly pushed such thoughts of failure out of his head. _As long as I have to, I must never give in!_ he told himself sternly.  
  
"After this Elf-look at me when I speak to you!" Saruman yelled, and when Legolas did not look up the wizard roughly grabbed him by the chin, his long nails biting into the Elf's skin. "You will tell me all I wish to know and you will submit to me or you will die!" the wizard laughed. Legolas looked in to his eyes and let his inner will take over him.  
  
The two glared at each other for what seemed like years, their two wills struggling to surpass the others. Legolas concentrated hard, putting all the strength he had left into his fight. It was almost as if he could feel the wizard's presence in his mind, trying to take apart everything he held dear, everything he cared about. He fought as hard as he could, and as the battle of wills continued, something subconsciously came to him. _What if he has already done this? What if he has already been in my mind and destroyed memories I need; memories I love that are full of friends?_ At this Legolas could not help but notice a slight look of discomfort pass across Saruman's face and the Elf once again felt the full assault of the wizard's energy sweep over him. It was as if the being in front of him was able to read his mind, to see his thoughts and control what he believed. With this going through his head, the prince let his guard down slightly and Legolas found that Saruman was somehow inflicting physical pain within his mind. The Elf gasped as the world around him started to go blank and yet he fought it as hard as he could, releasing himself to an inner power of which he had no comprehension.  
  
Saruman was tiring, feeling the elf's strength for the first time. He had thought that the prince was worn down and would not be able to put up a fight, so when his prisoner's will had challenged him in more ways then just a glance he was taken aback and unaware. But the wizard was determined to win. No other thought occupied his mind but the one bent on the destruction of this Elf. This Elf was proving to be stronger than any he had encountered and deceived. It was as if the Elf had a power in him, one that no other possessed, one that even Saruman the White could not conquer. Legolas gave himself up to the feeling rising within him, letting it take over and control his actions. He had no way of knowing if it was truly one from him-one of good, or if it was something false and created by the darkness that Saruman had turned to. All he knew was that it felt strong, and strength was all he needed at this moment. Not rational thought nor caution, just strength. With that having been decided he willingly allowed it to overcome him and fight the evil that was trying to crush him.  
  
The two continued in their fray, their surroundings melting into the darkness and the pain that each felt. The Orcs were forgotten, as was the agony that screamed throughout every muscle of Legolas' body, yet on he fought, desperate to hold his own, to overpower the wizard.  
  
Saruman was weakening and Legolas knew it, but at the same time he too was starting to feel more and more the pressures of this battle played out in their minds. In one last and final attempt, the young Elven prince called upon all the energy that was left in him. He knew that this was his last hope, and if it did not succeed, Saruman would win. It was a chance he would have to take.  
  
After what seemed like forever, something happened. Witnesses would say that the Elf glowed, that he lit up like a silver flame, as all of a sudden there was a flash of light, bright and silver like that of the stars which netted the still sky. The light seemed to come from within him, exploding from his heart and spirit to fill the room, and with this explosion came a most unexpected affect.  
  
Saruman was sent forcefully through the air to come into a bone shattering crash with the wall at the opposite side of the room. His hold on the Elf was broken completely from the moment that Legolas started to reflect the light, yet he could do nothing but wait.  
  
The wizard was so sure that he had won -that he had conquered his victim - that he had let his guard down, having not expected much more resistance. Yet suddenly his mind was invaded beyond his comprehension and Legolas started to glow before his eyes. Once this happened, he felt his sway over the being slip, and he was subjected to a complete loss of control over the Elf's mind, as well as his own. With a sickening realization, he knew that the Elf before him had managed to infiltrate his own head and cause his loss of movement. Before he knew it, he was soaring backwards only to come into contact with a wall.  
  
While Saruman slumped against the wall with a groan, Legolas also collapsed, being only held up by the rope attached to his bound hands. The prince was completely drained of all energy and had no idea how he had defeated Saruman. Yet his relief was soon cut short when he saw though squinted eyes the form of the wizard raising himself off the ground, hate and anger in his eyes. And as he slowly crossed the floor towards a reel on the left wall, Legolas knew that there was nothing more he could do.  
  
******  
  
A cloaking darkness fell upon the forests of Fangorn as yet another day set. The two companions had traveled all day in hopes of finding something of their friend, but to no prevail. Slowly so they would not miss any detail, they made their way southeast and out of the forest.  
  
The detour had been in vain and revealed nothing, and while they tarried their friend may have been submitted to the worst of fates. This was what drove them on, their desperate need to aid one so close to their hearts, but they were only mortal and could no longer push themselves that night. So wearily they sat down to rest, neither one wanting to go to sleep in fear of the dreams that had been coming to both of them in recent days. Dreams of fear, pain and death; dreams of the suffering of their friend. These thoughts haunted them while awake yet they were stronger and much more visual in the time of unconsciousness that took them in sleep.  
  
Sadly, even with this, it would be another two days, hard pressed on foot, in order to get to their destination, and they hoped that they would not be too late.  
  
******  
  
Saruman placed a bloodied hand on the reel, a smile crossing his face. He would enjoy this, enjoy watching this creature that had defeated him scream in pain. No one had ever beaten him in such a way before and he felt the entire idea preposterous. Slowly he started to turn the wheel and the look of surprise on Legolas' face was enough to make the smile widen.  
  
Legolas, in a state of utter exhaustion had seen Saruman cross the room to the reel on the far wall, but it held no real meaning to him. So when he felt himself getting suddenly lifted into the air by his bound hands, a look of shock and terror spread across his fair face.  
  
As Saruman turned the wheel the rope that was tied to the Elven prince's hands was wound in, hoisting the frail body of the powerless Elf into the air. Legolas gasped as his arms were pulled high up his back causing the shoulder joints to stretch.  
  
The prince desperately struggled to free his hands from their bonds but to no avail. The movement just made the pain worse, and as his feet slowly left the safety of the ground he felt his shoulder joints stretch further. His booted feet scraped at the ground, searching for a foothold of some kind, anything that would aid him in stopping this pain. But none was to be found, and as the pain intensified he realized that there was nothing he could do in order to halt this torment.  
  
So he clamped his jaw shut and allowed no screams of agony to escape his lips. Higher and higher he was drawn up and with that height came more and more pain, his arms stretching almost to the point of dislocation. At first he tried to lean forward to take the weight off his joints but soon even that relief was taken from him.  
  
The only thing that Legolas could possibly try to do was to give himself up to the dreams that would comfort him. _Elbereth Anna enni i ol! [Varda give me the dreams!]_ His mind screamed. _Elbereth…im gar clannen nedh dae a mor. Car al tir lim enni ah din. Ahreddath nin o sen baul a anna enni i bellas an brinoa! Anna enni sidh! [Varda…I have fallen into shadow and darkness. Do not look on me with silence. Save me from this torment and give me the strength to endure! Give me peace!]_ But even that proved to be impossible as the soaring pain surged through his upper body.  
  
Thankfully the hoisting stopped and Legolas let out a staggered breath.  
  
Saruman walked over and stood under the suspended Elf. "How does that feel Elf?" he questioned. "Are you ready to give in yet? Are you going to tell me what I want to know? Tell me of what I seek and I will release you from this pain."

  
Legolas could say nothing, even if he had wanted to. The pain made him keep his mouth shut in fear of letting out a cry, so he neither accepted nor declined the wizard's offer.  
  
"TELL ME! Either you are too daft to know or you think that playing hero will get you somewhere. Oh yes, it will get you somewhere, it will get you dead that is where!"  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, and while every muscle in his body told him to cry out he managed to control himself. "And if you kill me you shall never know, will you?" he spat out at the wizard. "You shall not get anything out of me, so why do you waste your time? Even if I told you, you would just kill me anyway so get it over with."  
  
"Time is not yet wasted young Elf, but it is running short and that means that so is your life. Now, tell me where the Ring is and I will make your death quick!" Saruman replied, his voice raising slightly in anger.  
  
The pain was becoming unbearable. All Legolas wanted was an end, to be back on the ground, his arms at his side. But he would not submit, not while there was Elder blood in his veins. _Elbereth ech nin thalion! [Varda make me strong!]  
_  
It was at this point that Legolas decided to take a gamble. It was a risk, but it was one he was willing to make given his circumstances. "Bring me back to the floor and I shall tell you all that you wish to know!" he said through clenched teeth. The pain was too much and he need to be rid of it, and it was clearly reflected by his voice. His whole body was shaking and as he spoke the words quivered and stuttered, showing his weakness.  
  
Saruman thought on this for a moment. "Very well," he finally responded. "I am pleased to see that you have decided to come around." With this Saruman motioned for a watching Orc to release the prince back to the ground. As Legolas' feet came roughly in contact with the stone floor a slight sigh of relief passed through his lips, but he did not try to hide it. His arms dropped thankfully to his side, yet it did not stop the pain. Now they just throbbed with a dull and constant ache. "Now, enlighten me."  
  
Legolas thought of a way to approach a question that had been eating at him for some time now, since the battle their wills had shared earlier. After much consideration, he decided just to ask and judge the wizard's reactions. "Not yet. First tell me how it happened. Tell me how they all died?"  
  
"What?" came the wizard's concise reply, his face showing no sign that indicated what Legolas was asking.  
  
"How did the fellowship die?" Legolas pushed, even though he was terrified of the answer. "How did your warriors kill them?"  
  
"You expect me to tell you this when you deny me the knowledge of that which I seek!"  
  
"Nay, I offer a trade. How my friends died in exchange for the location of the Ring."  
  
The Elf started. Pain clearly reflected in his voice now and Saruman took pleasure knowing that he was slowly wearing the Elf down. "They are dead and that is all you must know for I fear to tell you more. You may chose to die on me, and believe me, I am far from done with you! Now, tell me where the Ring is."  
  
"I could cut my ties with this world anytime I wished! For a wizard, you are not too bright, are you?"  
  
"SILENCE!" Saruman yelled while lashing out and backhanding the prince across the face, drawing blood from his thin bottom lip.  
  
Legolas snapped his head back up and glared with defiant eyes. A slight laugh escaped his lips. "You didn't, did you?" Legolas asked, "Then how did you do it? What sorcery did you use?" He laughed at the surprise of Saruman.  
  
"What are you talking about Elf?" the enraged wizard demanded.  
  
"You couldn't do it, could you? With all your power and Uruk-hai you still couldn't succeed!" the Elf laughed in his face.  
  
Saruman's rage increased and he used his staff to strike the Elf in the stomach, causing him to double over.  
  
Legolas would have fallen to the floor had his bonds permitted it, but instead he was left hanging there by his arms again. _Let this work, please let me succeed in what I aim to do? He pleaded in his head. See me through this time of darkness!  
_  
"Now tell me where the Ring is, Elf. Or I'll have you begging me to take your life!" Saruman commanded from his position above the doubled over figure.  
  
Without looking up Legolas replied with the last of his strength. "Should you not know? You killed them all, so should you not have it in your possession? Or did you somehow loose it?" he asked mockingly. The words caused him to cough, and with a sickening realization he felt blood, not from his lip, pass out of his mouth and drip to the floor. He could feel himself weakening beyond anything he had felt before, and he knew that soon, all hope would be lost.  
  
_Eleberth car û awartha nin ned sen anann ned baur! [Varda, do not abandon me in this time of need!]_  
  
**********  
  
tbc…

Well that was the fifth chapter and I hope you all liked it. As you hopefully picked up Legolas is playing into some seriously dangerous territory trying to discover what it is that Saruman has done to him and it will have some consequences on the Elfs' part! Heheheheheh. The whole thing about the battle of the wills kinda gist came out and I hope it was ok!

I also realized that this story only has about two or three chapters to go until its' conclusion, but, I will do a sequel. You see I have worked out what I want to happen (only roughly) and the way it will end will lead right into another story (or maybe just more chapters on this one, I haven't decided yet!)

But anyway, keep the reviews coming in as they are greatly appreciated! 

Minka Greenleaf…your sadistic writer!

  



	6. I Calad Firith im i Hûn! (The Light Fade...

Minka: *Looks at all you people disgustedly* you people should be ashamed of yourselves! Taking pleasure in watching such a hot and nice Elf getting tortured!! 

Random reader: but YOU wrote it so doesn't that make you worse? 

Minka: oh yeah! *Walks off to think on that for awhile*

Well here it is (for all you people that just would not leave me alone) the next dark and sadistic chapter of *in a melodramatic voice* The Blood of the Innocent!

CHAPTER AND STORY NEWS: ok, this chapter is your last chance to work out just what the hell is going on in my mind! Next chapter all mysteries will be revealed, including the two—no—now three strangers outside looking for Legolas, as well as what really happened to the poor Elf! 

I have also decided to actually get off my ass and get a plot! Which is something that I admit I have been lacking for the last five chapters. By doing this I have created yet another twist just to confuse you, but this twist will be focused on in the sequel. 

This chapter also sees a strange little bit of memory, which is written in a strange way with some pretty out there grammar, (not good English) but this was done for a reason. Also, I have taken the pagan ideas of a trance and twisted them into the story, but you don't need to know anything about their ways to understand this. 

The torture was one of the worst things I have ever written and I felt like I was going to be sick while doing so. All ideas (thankfully) did not come from my head as I took inspiration from the Inquisition, and Squassation has finally arrived (although I bet you'll all wish it hadn't.)

This is going to be either the second last or third last chapter of this story, but it will have a sequel. Basically the poor Elf can't realistically survive anymore so I have to wrap this up—one way or another—and being it to an end. So you all know what that means, lots of fight and action scenes coming up! 

Ok, I think that is about all I have to say on this subject…confuzzled yet? Good! Cause I am too.

THANKYOUS:

Aurora spirit: this chapter is for you…Slave driver! Lol, thanks for getting my butt in gear.

Mercuria: I have a dream *everyone reading this falls asleep* I'll continue anyway. I have a dream, that dream shows a perfect world full of guys who look like Lego—no, that's my other dream! Lol. Seriously I want to bring back the wonderful world of torture and anguish without the rape or slash. I mean, they are loved characters, and torture can be good (as it creates a 'different' character and allows the writer to 'play') but when it comes to slash, it is a different story. And rape is even worse and I would never dream of writing something like that on to a character. *Two thumbs up! Ok, people, you can wake up now! *)

Rosie: I'm lost too.

Karina: *evil laughter* yes, there is more to come. *In true Trinity Matrix style* feel this! Lol.

Seamoose: watch ya back!

Scwigglie: do you know how many people have asked me that? Truth be told, I'm only just starting up with the whole thing, so I don't know if it is right! But I was thinking, if I get enough positive responses I will make an English to Sindar list and post it up here. I will try to do a complete list, including the different meanings for the words and how to pluralise words. But only if I get the response I am looking for.

Twilight Star: I think the proper term is sadism, but I like you're much better—fits with my confuzzled! Lol. And all will be revealed soon.

Lordoftheeagles: sounds good till ya meet the god damn teacher…he scares even me, and I don't normally get scared! 

Dollrandir and Junior: *gives you both a puzzled look* you guys are odd! But I'm glad you liked it, and it is good that a guy likes this as well. I really do try my hardest at the whole fighting, pain & blood and I hope you like this. And Aragorn? *Shudder* I hate Aragorn! Dollrandir, have you made up your mind yet? And on the subject of Squassation, you are only half-right, what you described was a higher form on Strappado. Hope this chapter lives up to both of your expectations.

Nightshade: I loved that piece of Elven! Thanks! I nibin-fireb ath nor an udun!

A J Matthews: You're like everywhere! Not that that's a bad thing! Hope you like this story and maybe one-day I'll get a longer sentence out of ya! Lol, no offence intended…it's just that you are EVERYWHERE! Lol.

The Blood of the Innocent  
Part Six  
I Calad Firith im i Hûn! (The Light Fades within the Heart!)  
  
**********  
  
…I wanna know the truth,  
Instead of wondering why.  
I wanna know the answers,  
No more lies.  
I wanna shut the door,  
And open up my mind. Linkin Park-Runaway.  
  
******  
  
Saruman saw the blood flow from his prisoner's mouth and knew that the Elf was close to dying. This-as much as he hated the thing suspended before him-was not what he wished. Not yet. The elf was still too important to his plans. _Too important._  
  
He lifted Legolas' head only to find that the prince had his eyes closed. His face was pale and blood made lines of glistering moisture across his fair features. Saruman shook Legolas' head roughly only to receive no response. At first the wizard thought that the prince had in fact cut his ties with the world, but he soon saw the Elf's lips moving faintly as he drew in ragged breath after ragged breath. The Elf had quietly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Take it away." Saruman commanded of the Orcs in the room. When they looked at their master, as if the Elf had some sway over his mind, Saruman screamed at them again. "Get it out of my sight unless you wish to take its place!" The Orcs quickly complied and removed Legolas from his chains, dragging him down the dark, barely lit hall towards his cell.  
  
******  
  
A figure walked through the trees, wind blowing his hair slightly. The soft musical notes of a waterfall drifted through the trees adding to the tranquil affect of the early evening. As the figure walked, he looked left to right, eyes darting around him constantly. He was uneasy, and he felt that something was amiss.  
  
He climbed a slight hill and when he reached the crest, he saw a dark and menacing shape cutting into the dark sky. Tall rose the tower of Isengard, piercing the sky with its black walls and shadowed against the Misty Mountains.  
  
It looked as it now was, a place of terror and torture, a place of darkness and evil. Orcs swarmed within the circle surrounding the tower, they were building a new army, one stronger and capable of walking in the sun. Others were pulling down the great Ents that surrounded the place of darkness and forging swords for the impending battle.  
  
All this the figure watched with hollow eyes, for he knew of the events of Isengard. He knew of its betrayal to the people of Middle-earth and its owner's allegiance with the Dark Lord, Sauron.  
  
But what greatly weighed upon his heart was the being that was held within the tower. Purest of all his people, he, and holding an innocence that most could not in such hard times. But he also held something else, somethingthat was forgotten, even to most of his people, something of which that the Elven prince himself had no comprehension. As the figure watched the dark tower, he was sure that the prince would soon find it within himself, if he had not already done so. And once found, it would not leave, and it would be the thing to overthrow such darkness. But until then, all the watching person could do was wait and hope that the Elf would survive long enough to discover himself.  
  
******  
  
Legolas groaned as he felt himself being pulled from the safety of dreams. His entire body ached, especially his arms and shoulders. The dark world in which he now lived in was coming into focus and, as he saw the black jagged walls of his cell. He rather wished he hadn't.  
  
He tried to move his arms, but doing that proved to be much more painful then he had thought. His left shoulder throbbed, and his right felt as if it had been ripped out. Legolas looked over at it with sorrowful eyes. He could see that it was dislocated, and regrettably he would have to fix it. With a great sigh he pulled himself from the floor and leaned against the sharp wall. While leaning his back as close to the surface as he could, he wedged his right hand in the joint of where the floor met the wall. He pressed down with as much force as he could get out of his right hand and turned his head to the left so not to see what was about to happen. His shoulder had come forward due to the suspended position while his hands where behind his back, so he rested his left hand on the front of the dislocated limb. He dreaded what he had to do, but he knew it must be done or it would just cause him further injury.  
  
With his teeth clenched together, Legolas mentally prepared himself for the pain. With one last sigh, he mustered all his strength and pushed back on his shoulder quickly and violently.  
  
A loud pop echoed throughout the small cell, but it was soon lost in the shrill cry of pain that eventually grew into a scream.  
  
His shoulder burned into him, threatening to plunge his world back into the darkness of unconscious sleep. Normally that would be something he would welcome gladly, but he felt that if he were to give into the dreams once more he might not come back. And that was not one of his wishes, especially now that he had something to live for, something other then revenge.  
  
Legolas' cry of agony died down as quickly as it had come. He leaned against the wall with his head hanging down on his chest, gasping for air, and when he lifted his head the cell walls danced around him. He slowly slid down the wall and came to rest on the cold stone, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Legolas was never one to feel the cold or heat. It was a trait of his race, but as he lay there, he clearly felt the coolness of the stone and the surrounding air upon his skin. He shivered and moved his arms painfully around his body, trying to block out this new sensation.  
  
I failed them, not Boromir. He tried to keep his thoughts on anything but the pain that tore through his body. He understood it now. It all made sense.  
  
He hadn't failed them at all; at least he didn't think so. He closed his eyes and he concentrated hard, trying to remember all that had happened that day.  
  
Legolas' mind was ablaze with thoughts, some useful, other not so. But he desperately sought one out, one that would answer everything, one that would reveal the way in which he was captured and the arrow wound in his  
back. Slowly he willed himself into a sort of Dream State; a trance to find the answers to which he was seeking.  
  
******  
  
Saruman paced angrily back and forth in his chambers. He knew the elf was starting to remember what had really happened, and he knew that this could-and would-bring about the end of his plans. And as his encounter with the elf's strength had shown, it would take a lot to reinforce what he had previously done. All he knew was that he had to do it quickly and he had to do it right; otherwise his hold over the elf would be lost for good. And with the fact that the elf he held was The Elf it would not go down too well with Sauron if the prince defeated him, or even escaped.  
  
With an angry tone he yelled out for the assistance of an Orc.  
  
******  
  
The sun rose in the sky and the two weary travelers awoke. Without a word spoken, they packed up their camp and took out a small amount of provisions to eat on the road.  
  
They started off at a walking pace, while still awakening, yet as usual, they soon started to run. They hated the fact that they could not push themselves faster then what they had the last few days, but they were not like the elves who could go on at a cracking pace and keep it up, days on end.  
  
Yet they would not let fatigue get the best of them. Not while their friend needed them so much.  
  
_Hold on Legolas. We are coming, just hold on until nightfall, for we shall be there._ The leader kept trying to assure himself that his close friend was still alive. He knew that if Legolas had passed he would have felt it. He would have felt his presence leaving this world behind. Although Legolas was some two thousand years older then he, he had always felt that the Elf was fragile. Not weak-god knows not weak-just in need of protection occasionally. It was his appearance that brought on this sense of protectiveness. He was so thin and tall compared to a man, and looked as if he could snap. And his eyes. His eyes reflected such innocence, innocence like a child's if it were not for the glint of wisdom they also held.  
  
But now his friend was captured and held in darkness and it was his entire fault. Legolas was facing far worse things then death and it was because of him. He was so distant, and the leader only hoped to bring him back. _Hold on Legolas, please hold on._  
  
******  
_  
Legolas stood there, watching the fellowship with interest as they got out of the boats. Sam, like the other three hobbits seemed to hate even the feel of the water and he quickly tiptoed through and onto the bank. Aragorn and Boromir both just walked through, unhindered at all by the liquid that lapped at their ankles, while Gimli found the water to be more shin deep and grunted as it filled his boots.  
  
Suddenly the day progressed and the fellowship was siting around resting while Aragorn and Gimli were talking about what path to take next. The two were soon bickering, and Legolas felt himself opening his mouth to speak. "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."  
  
And then panic swept through him. Fear, terror and anticipation. They all went hand in hand. He was fighting, darting between Orcs, slashing them with his Elven Blades. Blood spilled forth onto his tunic but he paid no attention to it and he fought on. Gimli was near him, his friend's axe cleaving Orcs in two easily. And Aragorn. There was the ranger in front of him, the Flame of the West singing happily in his hands.  
  
A sound came to him, the sound of Boromir's horn. Aragorn turned towards the sound, his mind distracted and he did not see his doom leering above him. But Legolas did. The Elf felt himself running, Aragorn's name on his lips.  
  
And then pain overtook all other emotions. He vaguely heard his name from both the lips of Aragorn and Gimli as he felt himself sink to his knees.  
  
Then rough hands seized him, pulling him to his feet, dragging him backward  
away from the cries of his friends. The distraught sound of the fight growing more desperate filled his ears, Aragorn called to him frantically but he had not the strength to answer.  
  
And then they were gone and he was alone in his fear and pain. Moving, forever moving, surrounded by darkness and the foulness of the Black Speech._  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open with a start, a gasp escaping his lips. Realization finally came to him, and he could see all that had happened. Saruman had tricked him from the start, forced to believe in something that was not true.  
  
He had no idea as to how long he had been in his trance-like state, but he knew it was for the better half of the day or night, which ever it happened to be. Time seemed to travel slowly in this place, and he feared that maybe it truly did, that if he ever escaped, the world would be changed, that everything he held dear would be gone or destroyed. But he had his memory now and that was all that mattered for the time being.  
  
A few things still remained a mystery, but the majority was solved and clear as day to the Elven archer. The arrow wound, the hazy darkness and the pain, and finally the feeling of invasion. The feeling that something was wrong in his mind, that something existed there that shouldn't have.  
  
_I failed them, not Boromir._ He had not, and he knew it now.  


Before he cold think on this further, the door of his small cell creaked open, revealing three Orcs. They moved into the room and without a single word, hoisted Legolas to his feet and lead him out of the cell.  
  
******  
  
The end of Saruman's staff collided with Legolas' face, snapping his head back. A large red mark started to form immediately on the prince's pale cheek, underneath his swollen eye. Legolas slowly moved his head so he could look directly into Saruman's face, his eyes holding the gaze of the wizard's. Pressing his lips together he waited, glaring the man down until he spat a mixture of saliva and blood into Saruman's face.  
  
The wizard pulled back revolted, wiping the moisture from his face and slamming the staff into Legolas' stomach. The prince doubled over and crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
Saruman moved closer to the curled being that was lying on the floor. The prince looked nothing like an Elf anymore, much to the delight of the Orcs. His hair was roughly cut to above his shoulders and his face was swelled and bruised. His body lay broken and twisted, thickly coated in blood and his fine Elven clothes were ruined. But it was his eyes that they took pleasure in; they showed none of the light that they once had. They seemed almost constantly glazed over, clouded by darkness and pain, innocence lost in the shadows.  
  
A smile played across Saruman's mouth as he looked down at his captive. It was laughable that this being was meant to be able to destroy him, to take away everything for which he had worked. This crumpled and wretched shadow of an elf was no match for him anymore. Yet the Elf still struggled as if he believed he could win this battle, as if he thought he would actually survive. Saruman had to give him credit for that, but it was the type of credit you would give to a fool, one that you only encouraged so you could destroy it further.  
  
With this, the wizard saw the exposed bone of Legolas' side through torn flesh. With a slight laugh, he thrust his staff into the wound, hitting the revealed bone.  
  
Legolas sucked air in hard, fighting the want and need to cry out in agony. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sank his teeth into his lip, drawing blood, in order to subside the screams that filled his head. _Elbereth!_ "Elbereth ahreddath nin!" [Varda save me!] he gasped out to the amusement of the wizard above him. "Beria nin Elbereth, a heb nin band!" [Protect me Varda, and keep me safe.]  
  
Saruman chuckled at the Elf's desperate pleas. "No one will help you, Elf. No one but me, and only if you tell me where the Ring is," he taunted.  
  
"Aelis! Im ath aelis trenar le! [Never! I will never tell you!]  
  
"Do not speak in that cured language again! Do you hear me?" Saruman roared at him.  
  
"Car al trenar nin-" [Do not tell me--] he was silenced by the staff being struck into his stomach once again.  
  
"Get him up!" Saruman yelled at the watching Orcs, who readily did what they were instructed. They hauled Legolas painfully to his feet and awaited their next instruction, which, with a wave of the wizard's hand, they  
understood.  
  
Legolas was dragged back to the rope that hung from the ceiling, his hands wrenched behind his back. They were tied together tightly and once again tied to the rope and hook. Horror was alive in his face and eyes and the Orcs laughed and sneered at its presence.  
  
Saruman then instructed one of the Orcs to the reel and, with a gleeful smile he began to hoist the Elf into the air.  
  
"I once asked you about Squassation Elf, now you shall have the pleasure of experiencing it first hand." He said slyly, "and do not be afraid to cry out. It *will* hurt!"  
  
Legolas clenched his teeth together as he was raised into the air, the pain burned through his arms again. He felt his right shoulder start to give way, to come free of its socket, but he would not give them the satisfaction of his cries.  
  
He was raised to the ceiling; his head resting next to the pulley. The pain was intense.  
  
"How does that feel, my little prince?" Saruman questioned from the floor.  
  
Legolas bit back the urge to reply, not wanting his voice to betray him.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
Yet, when no sound came from the elf's lips, Saruman motioned to the Orc at the reel. With a sick realization, Legolas worked out what this 'Squassation' was.  
  
The Orc allowed the rope to pass through the reel, and Legolas felt himself falling. He saw the ground rush up to meet him and he pressed his eyes closed in fear. But what came next was worse than hitting the ground. He was stopped with a jerk; the slacking of the falling rope being pulled tight, which kept him from coming into contact with the ground. His arms shook terribly, and with a final bounce of the rope he felt them become dislocated.  
  
The pain roared through his body and he unwillingly cried out in exquisite agony. His stomach retched violently yet it held no content to pass. As he hung there, still suspended off the ground he felt his limbs tearing evenmore and his world fade into darkness.  
  
Saruman watched with great pleasure as the elf that was meant to be his downfall jolted to a stop, only feet away from the floor. His cries were like a song to his ears. He had not heard this fair voice call out in pain nearly as much as he would have liked. That was all going to change soon. He saw Legolas retching and his eyes danced with happiness, but it was soon subsided by the knowledge that the elf was growing unconscious.  
  
With a movement of his hand, Legolas was pulled back up in to the air, rousing the Elf from his slip into dreams.  
  
A groan escaped the prince's lips as he felt himself being lifted once again. Once he reached the top, he waited painfully for the drop, but it didn't come. He closed his eyes, holding back the tears that he could feel welling up and continued to bite into his lower lip.  
  
Saruman reached into his robes and, while pulling out a small blade, walked forward towards the suspended Elf. He beckoned for him to be brought down to a more reasonable height and Legolas was slowly lowered to just above the wizard's head.  
  
An Orc came and grabbed hold of Legolas' feet as Saruman approached. With a slight smile at the thought of the screams to come, the wizard flicked the twisted dagger over the Elf's left foot, dragging a scream of pain from Legolas' suspended form. Again and again he sliced into the soft flesh of the delicate foot, until it was completely lacerated with cuts and blood. The wizard then reached for a small jar that sat on the stone table off to the left and unscrewed the lid. Pulling the foot to a vertical position he placed the jar at the top on the ankle and tipped it upside down.  
  
Slowly a thick black and burning liquid flowed from it, dripping onto the torn flesh of Legolas' foot. The oil seeped into the torn skin and Legolas withered in pain as it scorched all that came into contact with it.  
  
Legolas felt the oil slip over his foot, it burned him right down to the bone and the more he struggled the more his arms tore and pulled. It was hopeless to fight it, and he only prayed that the darkness of his dreams would soon take hold of him.  
  
His cries echoed around the room, filling the Orc's with a sick pleasure and a roar of excitement rose from their twisted mouths as Saruman roughly grabbed Legolas' other foot.  
  
The Elf used this as an advantage, and before the Orc could grab hold of his burnt left foot he sent it sailing into Saruman's face, where it connected painfully. Legolas' heel had come directly in contact with Saruman's left eye.  
  
He then felt himself dropped to the floor, hitting hard, and as unconsciousness took him over, a smile played at the corners of his lips. Saruman grabbed his face in a yell, the hot oil scorching his left eye. He desperately clawed at his face, his nails slicing through his own skin, trying the wipe away the oil. But it held and continued to burn, his eye closing up from the swelling. With a swirl of his cloak and a barked word at the Orcs, he exited the room in a flight of panic.  
  
The Orcs roughly dragged Legolas down the hall by his cut off hair and threw him in his cell to await their Master's return.  
  
******  
  
The moon started to rise in the east as the sun slowly sank in the opposite side of the sky. The two figures had been traveling all day at a breaking pace, not wanting to abandon their friend any longer.  
  
They stood side by side on a hill, looking at the horrid glory of Isengard beneath them. Both knew it would be hard to try to break in, but they knew that they must try. Orcs patrolled the grounds, ever watching for foes, and the Ent would prove no help as they had all been destroyed. It was with solemn hearts that they knew that they must first rest before attempting anything, as they would be no good to Legolas if they were exhausted.  
  
"Well, how did I know I would find you two here?" came a voice behind them and they whirled around to face the stranger.  
  
**********  
  
Tbc…

*Laughs evilly until she chokes* Well, that was it and I hope you all liked it! The torture was really hard to write and almost made me want tot be sick, which is odd for me, but it was fun. The verse of Linkin Park kinda fits I think, and I was listening to their album when writing this…oh yeah, I don't own that or Lord of the Rings, but you all know that by now!

Only one or two more chapters to go, and then the sequel!!! Yay!

PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Minka Greenleaf…The Original Sadistic Bitch!

Ps if you are in the mood for some more anguishy torture of Legolas check out my new (and completed) story The Call of Death must be Answered. ^_^ Please?

  
  



	7. I Anor nyr Dad. [The Sun goes Down.]

Legolas sits idly at the computer in Minka's room. He looks around suspiciously, before finally moving his swivel chair to the computer. He looks at the title of the work displayed on the screen, "The Blood of the Innocent," he says softly, "Part Seven. Gee, it's surprising she was able to write one chapter, let alone seven!" he starts to scroll down the page, reading swiftly. "It's so obviously them…see told ya…I don't need to be…what the?…OUCH!!!!!…I would never be…I have WHAT?" tears start to well up in his eyes, but he keeps reading, "My…Serves him right!…Ouch, should have seem that one coming…well, its about bloody time!…oh god NO!!…NOOOOO!!!!!" 

Legolas there outraged. "She can't leave it like that!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice down so the sleeping Minka wouldn't hear. 

The author had long decided she needed a break so she had gone to redo her hair in an effort to keep awake, but when Legolas had gone to see what had taken so long he saw her asleep. So the muse simply went back to his seat by the computer and sat there, until curiosity got the better of him.

The Elven prince leaned over the keyboard and studied the keys inattentively. Only taking a quick moment to remember the placing of the major keys, he quickly began to type. Many times he had to stop as his long silky locks blew into his eyes even though there was no wind in the room whatsoever. Soon, he grabbed one of Minka's Chupa Chups – cola flavour and started to suck on it (get your minds out of the gutter!) and all the while he was saying, "this'll fix you, Minka."

Due to some wonderful form of heartfelt kindness, Saruman decided to release the brave, courageous and rather attractive Elven prince, claiming that it was to terrible a thing to keep one so beautiful and in touch with nature in such a dark place full of pain. 

So the prince Legolas now walked by a silvery stream. The waters bubbled noisily, filling the air with a tranquil feeling. As the stream weaved its way around trees and over rocks and small pebbles, it created a snaking trail through the beautiful woods. Its waters were cool to the touch, as the young archer soon found out, even though it was only a foot or two deep and was lacerated by the sun through the canopy. The water was clear and transparent, showing the lightly pebbled bottom. 

As Legolas wal—

"What the HELL are you doing?" came Minka's raised voice.

"Nothing!" Legolas exclaimed, while standing and leaning against the computer screen twiddling his braid that hung behind his ear. "Nothing…darling…sweet one…honey." He thought quickly.

"Legolas, now I know you are up to something as, if you have failed to notice, you hate me. You do not talk to me like that." She said while trying to push the Elf away from the computer. "Legolas, MOVE"

"No." he shot back.

"Look, Elf boy, do you forget that I hold the power in this so called 'relationship?'"

"I'm the muse here, I can leave you and when I do you will have nothing to write about!" Legolas shouted, angry about being treated this way by a mere mortal. He was a prince and deserved respect.

"Yes, My prince, you may be the muse, but before you leave I can always write a nice little slash story about you and Bill-the-Bloody-Pony, now get the hell out of my way!"

Legolas looked at Minka horrified. "You wouldn't?"

"Try me." Minka dared. 

Legolas thought for a moment, "you know, I believe you have a point," he said while slowly backing away; "have your damn computer back."

"Thank-YOU" Minka said in a slight slutly-haha-I-got-my-way tone. She sat down and looked at what Legolas had written. "What the…is this crap?" she yelled. 

"Well, I thought it would be a change." Legolas said while taking his seat back and leaning his chin on Minka's shoulder so he could see the computer screen. "Don't you like it?"

"Where the hell did you come up with this crap?" Minka demanded.

"Well, I think it was because of all those fanfiction stories that make me girlish or the romance ones where I write a love letter to some girl I don't know as the author just decided to give me a love interest."

Minka looked as if she was going to be sick. "Anyway, this has taken long enough, I just want to get this chapter up." 

"Fine, but why do you always have to hurt me? I am sick of you always hurting me!"

"Deal, Elf Boy."

"Ninib-Fireb!"

"Don't you call me a petty-mortal, Elf. Nor an Udûn! No, even better, go manicure your nails!"

Legolas turned his head slightly on Minka's shoulder and glared daggers into her throat. He was just waiting for his chance…

Sorry about that people, my muse and I have been having 'difficulties' so to speak. Also, I am very sorry for the delay in posting. This happened as I found a rather large plot hole that had to be worked out. SPECIAL THANKS to Silvi Chan who spent hours helping me work this out. We were to the point of drawing time lines and flow charts in order to map out the turn of events—and all over the net. So, this chapter is dedicated to you, for your tireless dedication and wonderfully helpful ideas. 

Ok, I'm not going to thank everyone like I normally do for the sole purpose that I would have to put up every single name. Thankyou for being patient (some more than others, or some not at all, *Looks at aurora spirit and Bexi*) and I hope you all like this!

The Blood of the Innocent

Part Seven

I Anor nyr Dad. [The Sun goes Down.]

*********

__

The sun goes down,

I feel the light betray me.

Linkin Park – Papercut. 

******

The sun was slowly sinking, casting the land into darkness, with the trees created long and menacing shadows across the ground. Shapes were distort, melting into one another to create a whirlwind of threatening gloom with the occasional light dancing and reflecting off the tree tops. But through all this, this confusion of the light, three figures stood out, clear and defined.  
  
Two stood side by side, one tall, one short. The tall man held a long gleaming sword within his hand while his companion gripped a sturdy axe. They stood there, feet apart, facing off their foe with their weapons at the ready.  
  
Their foe stood tall yet slightly bent. Long folds of a grey cape flowed down to the ground only to spread out like water hitting a rock. A hood hid his face and a floppy grey hat added to the overshadowing of his features and the clasped cape cloaked the view of his beard. He leaned heavily on an old and bent staff fashioned of wood and carved with intricate designs.  
  
"Aragorn, Gimli." He addressed the two friends; "Here to save Legolas I should hope."  
  
Gimlis' surprise was clearly written across his face and the words tumbled out while all the while dreading the response he would receive. "Who are you? How do you know of us and our captured friend?" He demanded, raising his axe as a warning.  
  
Yet all the while Aragorn said nothing, he just stood there and studied the figure before him. Granted that the knowledge that the capped man possessed was disturbing, nothing about the way he stood there was. After a quick moments thought, Aragorn slowly stepped forward, peering under the hood of the being.  
  
Gimli, fearing for his friend, threw himself forward, his axe raised above his head in a position to bring it down upon the grey man. The cloaked figure lifted his staff into the air and muttered something that Gimli did not understand thus sending his axe flying out of his hand and clattering against a rock at the far side of the clearing. A gasp escaped the dwarfs lips and he stepped back in shock, a look of pure horror stretched across his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn had steadily approached the robed figure. "Gandalf?" he asked, his voice inquisitive. Gimli looked at the man as if he were insane, driven mad by the ferocity of their quest, and he tried to reach for him to bring him back. Aragorn fast closed the gap between their oppressor and the ranger. Aragorn showed no sign of attacking the stranger.  
  
A slight chuckle escaped the grey clad man, "Well met, my friends, well met indeed." He then removed his hat, revealing the gleam of straight white hair that hung past his shoulders. With a quick movement, he whipped off his cap and both Aragorn and Gimli looked on in wonder. Gandalf the Grey wore long robes of flowing white that matched his beard and hair.  
  
"Gandalf?" Gimli gasped, "Please forgive me. I believed you to be someone else."  
  
"I noticed that, Master Dwarf. How are you both faring?"  
  
Aragorn could not hide the grin that was on his face. He was so relieved to see the old Istari and wasted no time in rushing up to give him a friendly hug. "Gandalf, it is such a relief to see you."  
  
Gandalf simply chucked again and embraced his friend in return. "As with you, Aragorn. You too Gimli. But, greetings must be saved for a later date as I believe that the young prince Legolas is in trouble yet again." He said, trying to keep the mood as light as possible. "You were right in suspecting that he was being held here, my friends, and it pains me to inform you it is so. I also must remind you both of our urgency, for we must hurry. I fear he will soon cut his ties with this world."  
  
The shock and terror were obvious in both Aragorn and Gimli's faces at these last words and neither tried to hide it from the old wizard. "Then we must go now!" Gimli growled, heading towards his fallen axe. "We can not tarry any longer."  
  
"Indeed. But first we need some form of a plan." Aragorn interjected. He too wished to have Legolas safe and alive, but care must be taken in the act of saving the Elven prince.  
  
"What? We have no time for planning! Not when a friend's life is in such danger!" Gimli snapped, hoisting his axe over his shoulder.  
  
"I know, Gimli, but-"  
  
Aragorn was cut off by Gimli, "We must go now, Aragorn, or we may loose him forever!"  
  
"And little good will we do him if we get ourselves captured or wounded on the way as we thought not to form a plan!" Aragorn's tone dripped with a commanding menace, but he soon changed it at his friend's reaction, "Gimli, I too wish for Legolas to be back with us and safe as soon as possible. He is my best friend and has been for many a year, but we must act rationally and calmly if we are to stand any chance of getting him back. Therefore, we will wait only long enough to form a proper plan. Understood?"  
  
Gimli muttered his agreement and plopped himself to the ground and into a cross-legged position. "So, what do you suppose we do?" he sighed.  
  
Gandalf had been silent through the two friends' row, but now he spoke up, "I may have a way we can get in without being seen." He said quietly. Aragorn and Gimli looked at him in anticipation. Slowly the wizard revealed his plan.  
  
  
******  
  
A loud pop echoed from the darkness of the small cell, but its life was short-lived as no sooner had it sounded, a sharp cry of intense pain followed it, drowning it out from all existence.  
  
For the second time that day, Legolas pushed his shoulder back into place, and for the second time he had to stop himself from blacking out into the land of his dreams. The pain was so strong, almost unbearable as he felt it pulsate throughout his entire body.  
  
With a great sigh, he tried to stand, but found it impossible due to the torn and burnt flesh of his left foot. Even moving the muscles caused him immense pain. His side was paining him more than it ever had, and he wondered if Saruman's blow had indeed broken the exposed bones, but he was not able to bring himself to look. The arrow wound in his back had reopened during this last round of torture and hurt him with every staggered breath he drew in.  
  
Legolas gently ran a shaking hand over his face, feeling the cuts and welts that lacerated it and slowly his hand made its way over to his hair. Once so long and radiant, it was now thickly caked in blood, mattered with sweat, and shorn off above his shoulders. He felt the rough and staggered ends, fighting back tears of self-pity that threatened to escape his glazed eyes.  
  
He hated himself for the yearning to cry, but between the pain, fear and shame he felt, it became harder and harder to hold them back. Soon fresh wet trails snaked down his face, washing away paths of grime as it travelled over bruised skin. So caught up in these battling emotions was he that he didn't hear the cell door open and the Orcs approach.  
  
When the fell beast saw his tears they started to snicker, thus warning Legolas of their presence. The Elf prince quickly wiped his eyes and glared at the Orcs. If he were able to stand he would have fought them, even if it meant his death, for at this moment he would have welcomed it as a gift, as a release. But he was unable to fight, and when one of the Orcs grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground, cutting off his flow of air, all he could do was struggle weakly.  
  
Legolas felt his head spin from lack of oxygen as the Orcs grip tightened on his throat. As his eyelids started to drop he saw another Orc hit the one that held him and yell something in Black Speech. Suddenly the pressure was taken off his neck and he felt himself being thrown over the Orcs shoulder and carried out of the room.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Legolas was dropped painfully to the floor of the all-too-familiar torture room. In his weakened state the Orcs had not even bothered to restrain him. But as the thought of escape crossed Legolas' mind, he knew it was hopeless. He lay in a crumpled heap, his arms and hair covering his face, his legs tangled.  
  
He felt as if he had laid there for hours, constantly being watched by the Orcs and occasionally receiving a kick to the stomach or a punch to one of his previous wounds. But all to soon the door sung open and Legolas could hear the swish of long robes on the floor. With a great groan he raised himself up on his arms and glared at the approaching wizard.  
  
Legolas could not even begin to try to hide the smile that spread across his face at the wizards appearance. The neck of Saruman's white robe was covered in his own blood and as Legolas traced the trails of glistering liquid up the Istari's beard the elf's smile widened. Saruman's left eye was swollen shut, the flesh a black-blue colour and blistered. Around the eye were noticeable scratch marks made from the wizard's own nails and blood flowed freely from them, trailing down his face.  
  
But Legolas's triumph was not to last as the wizard sent his staff into the Elf's face, connecting hard and sending him backwards from his laying position. Legolas cried in agony as the hard wood hit already tender places upon his flesh. And he soon found it took a lot of his strength not to pass into the dreams to which he had grown accustomed. He had to stay awake this time, and he had to find the answers to the questions that whirled through his mind.  
  
With a show of strength he didn't know he had, he pulled himself up using the table as a brace and stood mainly on his right foot, being careful not to aggravate his left. Leaning back on the bench, he found his voice, trying to make it a calm as he possibly could. "Tell me what you did to me." He growled, shocked at the power in his tone and the harsh and husky feel of his once sweet voice.  
  
Saruman merely laughed, "Why would I tell you, my prince?" His voice was mocking and showed no fear in Legolas' newfound resistance. He took a step towards the prince and raised his staff to strike him again. "You do not speak to me in such manner." He roared as he let the staff sail at Legolas' head. The wizard awaited the crunch that always came when he hit this captive with the strong wood, but to his surprise something completely different occurred.  
  
Legolas saw the staff swing towards him. Realizing he had nothing to loose, he tried one last trick. Calling upon any Elven strength and agility that he had left in him, he moved his hand to block the blow. With a quick swipe he managed to grab the end of the staff in his right hand and stop it from coming into contact with any part of his body.  
  
Acting on pure instinct and remembrance of his lessons from hand-to-hand combat he received in his youth, he yanked the staff out of the startled Istari's hand and pulled it towards himself. He then flipped it up over his right shoulder, catching the wizard under the chin with the opposing end. Saruman was sent hurdling through the air to land with a thud on his back onto the stone floor. Legolas then spun the staff back over his right arm followed by two spins in front of his body to finally end, holding it out horizontally in a defensive stand.  
  
For a moment the Orcs were too shocked to do anything, but they soon snapped out of their trance and charged at Legolas. The Elf, knowing that there was no chance that he could take them all on, did the best he could in fending them off.  
  
Legolas twirled the staff over his head and swung it to the left giving the first Orc that came at him a skull splitting blow to the side of its head. With a quick spin of the staff, Legolas changed its position to an overhand grip and sent it flying to the right to catch an Orc in the stomach. Legolas had no idea as to where this strength came from, but he had no time to question it as more Orcs came upon him. While still balancing, mainly on his right foot, he lashed to the right with the staff at another Orc, and at the same time sent his left leg painfully into the head of another.  
  
While this strength was new, he felt it start to disperse, and he knew that no matter how hard he tried he could not keep this up for long. Then a thought occurred to him. Could he use the staff's power? With a desperate move he placed both hands on the staff and held it horizontal and sent it into the face of another attacker before turning it vertical.  
  
He concentrated with all his might and focused on the white crystal set into the top of the staff. As more Orcs approached him, as well as the risen Saruman, he brought the staff crashing down onto the stone floor with a cry, "Elbereth, lothron im gar i bellas a balan eitæ!" [Varda, may I have the strength and power to do this!]  
  
Saruman could not believe what he was seeing. This elf, this sad excuse for an elf of the Eldar race, was attempting to use his staff! Just as he was about to let out a loud laugh, a white light came from his staff's crystal and shot out around the room.  
  
The room trembled under the unleashed power, and a fierce wind blew in response. The Orcs were thrown back and Saruman felt himself flying towards a wall. He let out a sharp cry of surprise as he hit, and the last thing he saw was the Elven price sent backwards as well.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Gandalf led the way as Aragorn and Gimli snuck along behind him. They had found their way into a secret passage that ran under the circle of Isengard, right into the dungeons themselves.  
  
Gandalf had long discovered this passageway, back in the days when Saruman was good and served the people of Middle-earth, and now was the perfect time to use it. True, Gandalf was relying on his hope that Saruman did not know of his return to the world of the living, and that the passageway was not too strongly guarded. It was the best plan they could devise, short of charging in with swords drawn.  
  
They had been traversing the passages for over an hour before they felt anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, and for no reason that they could make out, the entire foundations of the building shook under some unknown force. A swift and powerful wind hit them a few seconds later.  
  
"Saruman's staff." Gandalf whispered to the two following him. Aragorn turned deathly pale at the thought of who would be the one at the receiving end of such a blast and Gimli gulped, resolving that he would indeed kill the wizard himself.  
  
Without another word said they hurried on, desperate to aid Legolas, if he still lived.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Legolas woke to rough hands pulling him off the floor. He was a bit dazed about what had happened, but soon he remembered. He remembered the strange strength that had flowed through him, followed by the fight with the Orcs and finally the use of Saruman's staff.  
  
With the use of the staff, he had felt a burning sensation within his head, which intensified with the more power that was released. Convulsions shook his body and he was forced to let go of the staff, thrown backwards to collide with a post in the middle of the room. That was when everything had gone blank.  
  
Legolas realized that more Orcs must have been attracted to the nature of the blast and had come in aid of their Master. What they found left them less than impressed. Legolas' quick eyes surveyed the room. Orcs lay everywhere, some obviously dead while others were merely unconscious. Saruman was aided by a rather sly looking man who Legolas had not seen before.  
  
The man hissed a few orders to the Orcs that held Legolas, and the Elf found himself being tied to the pole that he had been thrown against, while other Orcs dragged the bodies of the unconscious ones out of the room. The man aided Saruman in standing and brought him towards the restrained Legolas, who was struggling to break the ropes that bound his hands behind the pole.  
  
"Not so strong now, are you?" the man hissed while sending his fist into Legolas' jaw. The elf winced in pain as his head snapped back with the force of the blow. For a thin man, Saruman's servant was strong. Legolasfelt as fist in his midriff again.  
  
"Enough, Wormtongue!" Saruman yelled, while stepping forward. "The pleasure of this one's death is mine, and mine alone."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Aragorn froze, listening hard. Gandalf also strained his ears for what he had thought he had heard, but Gimli just stood in silence, having not heard anything.  
  
The three were still in the passageway, but it had now opened out to a more tunnels running off it into the darkness. Gandalf seemed to remember were it was that he was going so they had followed his lead, not journeying down any of the side passages. They carried no light, but even if they had had one, they would have put it out long ago, as they were now fully aware that they were in the heart of the tower of Isengard. They did not need to draw attention to their presence.  
  
Aragorn's face showed his concentration. Realization crept over his face as he grabbed Gimli and threw him into a side tunnel, with Gandalf hot on their heels. Only seconds later a troop of Orcs marched past, fully armed.  
  
The three comrades let out a collective silent sigh of relief as the trooppassed by into the darkness, but none dared to move for the time being. They waited for a few minutes more before Aragorn crept out from the shadows, looking left and then right. Nothing could be seen in either direction, and he didn't know if this was a good thing or bad. With a quick beckon of his hand, as if he was back with his fellow rangers, he summoned the other two from the tunnel and they once again started down the hall.  
  
  
***  
  
  
As more time passed, the comrades' concern for Legolas' safety and lifegrew. Orcs ran this way and that, relaying messages in the Black Speech to those that they met along the way. This constant activity caused the three to stop and hide in the shadows every few minutes, thus making their progress minimal.  
  
Once or twice they experienced a close call, and were almost seen by the watchful eyes of the Orcs. But it would seem that fortune favored them in the fact that while there were lots of Orcs about, they all seemed to be in a rush and did not concern themselves with noises in the dark. So, by creeping along the dark hallways, they were able to stay out of sight and make progress, no matter how slow.  
  
But they soon realized that they had left too much up to luck and fortune. When sneaking down a passageway, they were suddenly faced with a huge problem. Aragorn, who was leading at the time, had picked up on the sound of footsteps coming their way, just as Gandalf had heard the same, but coming from behind. The three looked around wildly, searching for a retreat, but none was to be found. No tunnels branched off this passage, and as both sets of footsteps drew closer, they soon realized that there was nothing that they could do.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Gimli whispered in a gruff voice.  
  
Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged downcast looks, and after a moment's silence, Aragorn spoke: "We make a stand, here and now, and pray that the Elenath will guide us." Gandalf nodded his head in grim agreement, and Gimli felt that, no matter how stupid it sounded, there was no other choice.  
  
"For the memory of the fellowship," he stated softly while pulling his axe to a fighting position, facing back the way they had come.  
  
"For the memory of the fellowship and the dear friend that we could not save." Aragorn repeated, and faced the direction they had not traveled. Anduril gleamed in his hands, its blade craving the approaching battle.  
  
Gandalf stood silent, keeping his thoughts to himself as he stood in the middle, ready to aid whichever needed his help at the time. In his hand he clutched Glamdring, and it too caught the slightest bit of light within the darkened passage.  
  
And there they waited, waited for what was fated to be.  
  
As chance had it, they did not have to wait long before both groups of Orcswere upon them. It happened so quickly, the Orcs coming from Gimli's side turned the corner and did a double take at the three trespassers standing armed in the passage, and just as Gimli went to attack, the Orcs from Aragorn's side appeared.  
  
All three warriors whirled into action before the Orcs could corner them between their forces, and as Aragorn sunk Anduril deep into the belly of an opponent, he quickly tried to calculate the numbers. At least fifteen had come from his way and about nine from Gimli's. That's about eight to one. He thought grimly as he ducked an Orc blade that had aimed for his head. Stabbing upwards he caught it in the heart, and then rising to his full height, he spun and decapitated it. Its head rolled to the floor, while leaving a bloody trail behind it, coming to a stop at the wall's edge.  
  
Gimli was skillfully wielding his axe, slicing through his opponents. A large Orc, about twice the size of him, took a mighty swing at the Dwarf, but Gimli, being the shorter one, had the advantage. He quickly lifted his axe overhead and swung in down onto its foot, causing it such pain that it collapsed backwards when Gimli sent a kick into its left knee.  
  
Gandalf too fought well and conquered his foes with precise and deadly blows of his sword. By the time the three had diminished about half of the Orcs, they were starting to feel the full impact of the fight. Aragorn and Gimli, having traveled so far, were already exhausted and for once Gandalf had to admit to feeling his age. Aragorn had received a well aimed blow to his exposed side, opening it up and making his movements slower than usual. Gimli too had several wounds, but not as serious as Aragorn's. Gandalf had been dealt a blow to his left upper arm, and blood was now soaking his grey cape.  
  
The Orcs could see that the three were wearing down, and they intensified their attack. The thirteen that remained split into three groups and each picked an opponent.  
  
The three comrades were driven back to back by the ferocity of the attack, thus making it hard to swing their weapons and even harder to deflect the blows that were dealt to them.  
  
Gimli, was the first to fall, knocked hard on the head with the hilt of a heavy sword, while the dwarf tried to slip between the legs of one of the Orcs in order to get to the outside of the circle. When Gandalf saw this happen he went to aid his friend. This proved to be his downfall as he was overcome with attackers, dragging him down to the ground.  
  
Aragorn now stood alone, the bodies of his fallen friends being dragged away by Orcs. He was, and felt utterly alone. Not only had he lost Legolas through his bad judgement in battle, he had now lost the last two members of the fellowship to the same darkness and evil.  
  
Another Orc blade sailed towards his head, and he lethargically ducked it just in time. His sword became heavy in his hands as he lifted it again and again, raining blows down on his foes. Orc after Orc fell at his hand, but he seemed not to be getting anywhere. His limbs grew wearier and wearier and his legs started to refuse to move. He stood in one spot, fending off the attackers the best he could, until a fateful blow came in contact with his back.  
  
Thankfully it was with the flat of the sword, but it still bit into his flesh and knocked him forward to his knees. Before he could get up, the Orcs swarmed him. One stood behind him and grabbed Aragorn by his hair, forcing his head up, while another one leered down at him evilly. Aragorn saw an arm draw back and soon enough a burning pain flushed his face, followed by a choking darkness.  
  
******  
  
tbc  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, that ending surprised even me! I had no plan to make that happen, but, well, my muse works in strange ways."

"Hey, don't blame that on me!" Legolas shouted while chewing on the Chupa Chup stick. They both supported bruises and cuts due to the fights they had been having thought out the writing of this chapter.

"Shut up Elf."

"STOP CALLING ME Elf!"

"Ok," Minka agreed before slyly putting in "Elf."

"AHHHH!" Legolas yelled as he lunged at the author, who kept her ground.

"Oh, Bill," she called sweetly, "Bill my little Pony, where are you?" Legolas froze in mid air and gave the approaching pony a horrified look.

"I'll be good, Elf Boy will be good!" he said quickly while hiding in Minka's closet.

"Two chapters to go people, two chapters to go and please tell me if you want a sequel. Hope you all liked it! ^_~ next chapter will be awhile as I have a rather large battle to write." rubs her hands together with glee "yep, so that is all from me and Elf Boy" yells so he can hear her, "who better not be trying on my clothes!" A muffled groan of protest and disgust is heard from the closet. 

"As if I would want to, there is too much black!"

"Please tell me that's not the only reason!"

"Shut up human, and no it is not, I would never wear a girls clothes."

"Good to know Elf boy!"

Minka Greenleaf…loving the sadism.


	8. Nan Im Gwann! [Before I’m Dead]

I have decided that it is high time that I reclaim my throne of Sadism and Torture! *sends all her armies (no, not like the Achaean armies) out to drag off the few people that have been 'keeping my golden throne warm' as they so put it, and takes her seat. She then waves her hand and commands everyone to* Carry on.  
  
The lights dim and a small group approach a stage with numerous microphones. A tall blond guy with pointed ears dressed in black leather is in the middle of the group, and he starts to sing:  
  
[Legolas]  
  
Guess who's back  
  
Back again  
  
Minka's back  
  
Tell a friend  
  
Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...  
  
{*Minka hums while walking on stage. She is wearing a big t-shirt, pants five sizes to big, a backwards cap and enough heavy chains around her neck to make her look like a hunchback.*}  
  
[Verse 1: Minka] I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see romance no more  
  
They want torture, I'm world leader (huh?) (Off camera; Legolas shakes his head)  
  
Well if you want pain, this is what I'll give ya  
  
A little bit of Squassation mixed with some hot liquor  
  
Some fire that'll burn through a tunic quicker  
  
Then a dry forest set on fire cause of some Ring  
  
By a crazed wizard as the trees weren't co-operating (everyone looks at Gandalf suspiciously who points at Saruman.)  
  
When Legolas is rockin' the table while he's tortur-ating (hey!!) (Aragorn: I like that word!)  
  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
  
Cause I'm back on the scene and write-alating (Off camera; Frodo scratches his head in confusion)  
  
I know you got a problem Mr. Sauron  
  
But your Ring's whereabouts is complicating  
  
So the School won't let me be  
  
Or let me be me, so let me see  
  
They try to shut me down on MTV (Legolas: what the fuck does that have to do with school? You weren't on MTV!)  
  
But it feels so empty, without me  
  
So, come on and die, blood on your lips  
  
Fuck that, the usage of whips, and many violent hits (Gandalf: ok, now she is just desperate)  
  
And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy  
  
I just settled all my lawsuits - I had lawsuits?! (Looks menacingly at Boromir who backs away.)  
  
[Chorus: Legolas and Aragorn sing while Gandalf, Boromir and Frodo break dance in the background - or until Gandalf throws a hip]  
  
Now this looks like a job for Minka  
  
So everybody, just follow her  
  
Cause we need a little, controversy  
  
Cause it feels so empty, without her  
  
I said this looks li -  
  
Legolas: I'm not doing this anymore! When I said you could torture me as pay back for leaving it did not cover for bad raping! I mean, THE CHORUS DOESN'T EVEN FIT WITH THE TUNE!  
  
Boromir: (rubbing his head) I have to agree with the Elf, it's just not working!  
  
Legolas: don't call me Elf!!!!!!  
  
Aragorn: Now this looks like a job for Minka So everybody...  
  
Frodo: SHUT HIM UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Legolas: (while *accidentally* hitting Aragorn over the head with the end of his bow) oops! (Aragorn falls to the floor unconscious)  
  
Minka: guys, come on, I know this isn't workin' but I need some sorta publicity here, I mean - OH, idea!!!! (Everyone looks horrified)  
  
Legolas: Hungry Jack's is looking pretty darn good right about now!  
  
Minka: trust me! (Smiles sweetly)  
  
Legolas: (while he and everyone step back) oh no, did you guys hear that? They were 'The Famous Last Words.'  
  
*****  
  
The Blood of the Innocent  
  
Part Eight  
  
Nan Im Gwann! [Before I'm Dead]  
  
*****  
  
Saruman pushed Wormtongue out of his way as he approached the restrained Elf. For a split second, Legolas detected the sly man's eyes narrowing at the wizard in what could only be a sign of disrespect, and even possibly hate.  
  
Legolas made a mental note to keep an eye on this man, for he might prove useful in the later confrontation that he knew was coming. For some reason this brought Legolas a glimmer of hope, that maybe, just maybe, this Wormtongue might cause the distraction that Legolas needed to try to gain his freedom. This hope was short lived as the man's face returned to normal and he made a slight bow to his master.  
  
"How did you do it, Elf?" Saruman asked Legolas, and when the Elf made no move to reply, his anger doubled. "HOW DID YOU DO IT?" he yelled, "TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT!" The wizards face turned a dark red in his fury and his anger was made more obvious by his white hair and beard. For some strange reason, Legolas felt compelled to answer him.  
  
"Do what?" he said in his best sugary tone, an innocent smile spread across his face. He looked the wizard square in the eyes and took pleasure in the anger that flared within the orbs.  
  
It was at this point in time, this exact moment, that Legolas realized that he no longer feared the old man. And that was what he was, an old man, nothing more - just an old man, with a stick. Legolas didn't know how it was that he had lost his fear of the other, but he knew it was gone, cast into the wind like most of his memories, and probably never to return again. Something about that idea gave him comfort - that if he could not have the knowledge of his forgotten past, then Saruman could not have the pleasure of his fear. It all seemed ironic, that though so much was lost to him, just the smallest thing could give back so much. It was poetic justice. But no matter what it was, it was all Legolas needed to keep going, at least for now.  
  
Legolas could see the spark of realization in Saruman's eyes as well, thus proving that the wizard picked up on his lack of fear, and subconsciously Legolas' innocent smile turned into a sly and triumphant one, matching how his feelings. In his mind he decided that if he were to die right there and then, Legolas knew on some degree he would be happy. Granted, it would not be even close to how happy he could have been if he were released to the wonders of the forest, or even if he could have his friends here with him, but at least he knew that he had - on a level - beaten his captor. And that satisfaction would stay with him for the rest of his life, no matter how long that was to actually be.  
  
Saruman's next words cut through Legolas's trail of thought, yet they did not disturb him. "I should punish you for your impudence, little prince." The last of the words were said harshly, aimed to stir a fearful reaction in Legolas, and the Elf knew it.  
  
Biting back the comment he wished to say, he simply smiled again and replied in a causal tone that was empty of all emotion, "And what would that consist of, old man?" he asked, adding his own slur on the being before him. "Have you not done everything yet? You have taken me from my quest and friends, dallied in the workings of my mind, and weakened my body. What else do you hope to achieve apart from death, Saruman?"  
  
The wizard swallowed hard, hoping that the Elf would not notice. But nothing slipped past Legolas. "Thus proves my point," Legolas continued flatly, "You don't even know yourself. I have nothing left so you have nothing more to gain save the loss of my life." By now Saruman face was a dark red, knowing what the Elf's next words were to be and expected the slight chuckle that they were spoken with, "and you and I both know that you will not do that, will you? It would seem too easy for me, would you not say?"  
  
Legolas' head snapped back as the sting of Saruman's backhand collided with it, numbing his cheek. Yet, Legolas lifted his head so he would be looking down at the wizard while his tongue flicked out and licked at the blood at the corner of his mouth. As the metallic taste clung to his palette and coated his throat, a smile again forced its way to his face. "Did I strike a nerve, old man?" he asked.  
  
Saruman's face fell and his mouth opened, but it was not his voice that filled the air.  
  
"Do not address him as such!" came the riled command of Wormtongue, his earlier flash of hate towards Saruman obviously forgotten.  
  
"And if I do not comply?" Legolas asked, a sharp edge evident in his tone now. He had hoped the man would say nothing, proving his resentment of the wizard, but it was no so. Yet Legolas would not let himself get disarrayed by this display of loyalty for he had not imagined the tension between the two.  
  
Wormtongue seemed to be a strong-willed man, even though he hid it. He did not seem like the type to just sit there and take orders from someone, especially someone who treated him like a worthless Orc, as Saruman did. Yet he allowed it, and this puzzled Legolas greatly. He could picture Wormtongue as someone who, while being corrupt, would want to do things for himself, to be able to influence people when he wanted and how he wanted. But most importantly, by himself.  
  
Something inside told Legolas to be wary of this man, that he was capable of much more then he let on, and that he would not hesitate in carrying out what he wanted. He looked the type to be able to get away with almost anything, even if it meant receiving some form of punishment for his efforts - just so long as he had acquired what he craved.  
  
When he spoke, Wormtongue demanded attention, which was yet another thing that Legolas found intriguing, and yet he held himself in the way of a sneak, someone who was not important at all. All Legolas could deduce from his survey was that while Wormtongue acted sly and submissive, he really craved leadership.  
  
"If you do not comply we-" Wormtongue began, and with a harsh look for Saruman, he corrected himself, proving Legolas right in his suspicions. "He'll -" his voice trailed off as he realized that he did know what would happen to the Elf.  
  
A strange silence hung heavy in the room. For the first time in however long Legolas had been there, he felt as if he were in control. He didn't know how, but the uncertainty of the two standing by made him feel powerful. From where this feeling of power came from he didn't know, but he did know that he liked it and vowed never to lose it.  
  
As it turned out, it was this thought and this thought alone that prevented Legolas from jumping when the door to the room suddenly burst open, spilling Orcs into the darkened area.  
  
At first, Legolas thought that it was some trick of Saruman's to get him to cease in his mimicry, but at the look of shock and frustration openly displayed on the wizard's face, he knew it not to be so. This was unknown to even Saruman.  
  
One of the larger Orcs crossed the room, bowing before Saruman and speaking in the harsh Black Speech, causing Legolas in inwardly shudder. How he hated that sound, it was pure darkness just created in the depths of Udûn.  
  
Much to Legolas's dismay, a large smile spread over Saruman's face as he listened intently to what the Orc was grumbling out between his large fang- like teeth. With a wave of his hand, Saruman dismissed the Orc, and all of them left the room, equally sneering and adding to Legolas's sudden discomfort.  
  
Saruman approached the Elf once again, and though Legolas felt no fear, his heart was racing with nervous tension. The wizard looked him straight in the eye and then smiled - not a deadly smile full of deceit and lies, but a genuine smile full of happiness. It looked unnatural on Saruman's face, which was normally so full of frown lines and evil glares. Yet he was, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. If Legolas could have backed away, he would have, no matter who was watching. Something about this strange look tore at his heart, and for the first time he found himself listening to every word the evil wizard said.  
  
"Legolas, my dear little princeling," he began, his smile still firmly in place, "I must admit that you were indeed right, and on two things"  
  
No matter how hard Legolas tried, he could not get himself to reply to the wizard even though he wished to show him that he still did not fear him. Or did he? Legolas's courage, which had been blindly obvious only moments ago, had fled, leaving him abandoned and alone in the darkness. He identified this as hell.  
  
"In response to some of your earlier questions that you so boldly demanded, yes, I did force images into your mind." He paused long enough for Legolas to get the full impact of his words. He had been right in his suspicions; Saruman had done something to his memories. Anger boiled up in the Elven prince, yet that look in Saruman's eye stopped him from expressing it. That look was terrorizing, and he dreaded what the wizard would tell him next.  
  
"What you know, or at least what you think you know about your friends and how you came to be here is false. A result of an illusion incantation I stumbled upon - and I must admit, I had not expected it to works so well." He smiled at what Legolas could only think was self-appraisal ere he continued. "'Twas a stroke of luck really, that you were to become the recipient of an arrow not meant for you at Parth Galen." Legolas recalled the burning wound in his back that he had earlier identified as an arrow wound. "It was meant to hit that irritating ranger Strider - or should I say Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the soon-to-be-king of Gondor."  
  
Legolas gasped slightly. He had not known that Saruman knew of Aragorn's identity let alone existence but as the wizard continued, he ran out of time to process that information.  
  
"Admittedly, it would have seen the end to a lot of our troubles if Lurtz's arrow had hit the man and not you - not to mention that it would have saved me a lot of hassle." Inwardly Legolas smiled at that statement, while his gaze flew to the swollen eye and blood-covered face of Saruman.  
  
"But no, you and your Elven loyalty had to get in the way. You spoiled everything. You do know you ruined everything, don't you? If it hadn't been for you then that ranger would have been dead, you all would have fallen and the ring would be mine, assuring me as Dark Lord, and not Sauron.  
  
"And then you didn't even die from the wound, again making things more difficult then they had to be. The Orcs, useless creatures that they are, saw it fit to take you for their sport, and still you lived. That is how I came in possession of you."  
  
Legolas hated the way he was telling this. Sure, it made him feel better that he had caused the other much annoyance, but the 'possession' was enough to make his empty stomach retch. Finally, he found his voice and to his dismay, it had lost the calm, flat tone it had supported not that long ago.  
  
"What was the second thing?"  
  
"Silence!" Saruman commanded, anger in his voice and eyes, "Things have changed, little princeling. You will only speak when told to from now on. And besides," his voice lost its anger, and went back to an almost sing- song state, "I'm not done making you aware of the first quite yet. But to cut it short, your little friends are not in fact dead. They are still tramping around the countryside making each of my days worse then the last."  
  
Legolas couldn't believe it, Aragorn was still alive, as was Gimli and the hobbits, and even Boromir. He had never been so relieve in his life and it felt as if a large weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"They are al-" he began.  
  
"SILENCE!" Saruman yelled as he struck Legolas once again, and this time the Elf did not raise his head. It did not matter if he was beaten now, at least he knew that he had not fail his friends as Saruman had wanted him to believe. He had not cost them their lives as they still lived, they were still fighting the good fight, and they were still trying to destroy the ring.  
  
"Now, for the second thing," Saruman continued though Legolas hardly listened. All that mattered was that his friends were alive and safe, and that hope still remained in the world.  
  
Not once did the Elven prince think of questioning Saruman on why he had told him this, as he was too caught up in his happiness. This would be his downfall.  
  
"The second thing," Saruman stated as he decided the best way to say what he wished, "is that you were right in saying that killing you would be too easy, a release even, and with this I agree. But, you still have one thing I can take." At this he motioned Wormtongue to the door while he himself grabbed Legolas's head roughly by the chin and forced him to look up at the door.  
  
Wormtongue opened the door, and the Orcs that had come through a little while earlier reappeared, this time dragging something with them. Legolas watched absentmindedly, not really caring what Saruman had in stall for him. At least not until what he saw what the Orcs were dragging.  
  
The Orcs lay them just in front of Legolas and Saruman before letting the figures drop cruelly on the ground. Saruman had continued to hold Legolas's head and guided his view, forever following the figures.  
  
One of them stirred, lifting its head as it tried to pull itself to its knees, only to be shoved back down by an Orc.  
  
But in that split second it had lifted its head, Legolas panicked and his heart leap into his mouth. All his past joy fled with the one movement of the figure.  
  
"Aragorn?" he choked out while feeling the wizard's nails biting into his flesh for the speech.  
  
"Ah, but what about their death?" Saruman asked triumphantly, "their life is the last thing for you to loose, is it not? Which is good for me too, as all three are completely expendable."  
  
Legolas tried to block out the thoughts of the wizard and focused on Aragorn, and what he could only make out as Gimli and - Gandalf. His mind was abuzz with thoughts. How was Gandalf here? Where were the hobbits and Boromir? How did they get here? And where was the Ring?  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas again called, this time more desperate for a response from his friend. He ignored the slap that stung his cheek warning him to be quiet and kept calling out.  
  
Upon hearing his name, Aragorn again lifted his head, this time to look directly into the eyes of Legolas.  
  
The man half-squinted in his attempt to look at Legolas. He barely recognized the Elf he had known for so long a time. Legolas looked terrible, nothing short of a ghost of his former self. His face was covered in a mixture of blood and dirt, yet it did nothing to hide the blue-black bruises and red welts that were present on the normally soft skin. He was terribly thin and looked as if he had not eaten since he was taken - which Aragorn regarded as a strong possibility. His clothes were ripped and soaked in blood, both dry and fresh and it was through that sight that Aragorn saw the main wounds that Legolas supported. His right side had been torn open, exposing the bones within, as well as his left upper leg. He had many circular wounds that Aragorn could only guess were created by hot pokers or something of the like, and parts of his chest were visibly burned though his tattered tunic. Blood was dripping from his lip and newly made nail marks encircled his throat. Legolas's once long silky hair was mattered with blood and cut roughly at his shoulders, but through all that horror, Aragorn knew it was still his dear friend.  
  
The thing that scared the man the most, beyond all other wounds, was his friends eyes. Although they held recognition they were not the same bright cerulean that they had been. They were filled with pain and fear, and above all a sense of hopelessness.  
  
Aragorn hated himself for allowing this to happen. He felt that it was his fault, that Legolas had been wounded with the arrow meant for him. The Elf had been taken by the Orcs and he had suffered so much. The guilt ate at him Yet above all else, he felt bad that he could not carry out the promise that he had made to himself in this past week: that he would save his friend and take him out of this darkness. With the newest turn of events, it looked as if the young Elf would never see the sun again, and it was all the man's fault.  
  
This pained him more than even the thought of dying himself. For himself he did not care. He cared about Legolas and the two unconscious beings that lay beside him, the four hobbits and the free people of Middle-Earth. But not for himself. Not this time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas," was all he could say while looking into his friend's distant eyes, "I failed."  
  
Legolas looked at him, sadness turning his features to stone. To the Elf, Aragorn had not failed. The quest would not continue, but no one had truly failed. No one but him. Even though he now knew that his friends were  
  
alive and that he had not indeed failed them in that sense, he still felt the pang of failure now that they were captured. They should not have come for him, they should have continued on the quest and left him here.  
  
But they didn't, and now, as Legolas knew, all hell was about to break loose.  
  
"Well, wasn't that touching!" Saruman spoke up for the first time, "Heart wrenching even." He motioned for Wormtongue to awaken the other two captives on the floor, and the sly man obeyed in a hurry.  
  
Slowly both Gimli and Gandalf came to consciousness and took in their surroundings. It only took seconds for their eyes to fall upon Legolas tied up in the centre of the room, and their eyes showed the horror that they both felt.  
  
Aragorn had not once taken his eyes off Legolas, trying to get his friend to look at him, but Legolas avoided eye contact for he could not take the pity in the gaze. He felt unworthy of such concern. After all, it was because of him that they were here, awaiting what Fate saw fit to deal them.  
  
"So, now that we are all together and re-aquatinted, lets try this again," Saruman started to speak again, commanding attention. "Tell me where the Ring is Elf or I'll kill - " he reached down and grabbed Aragorn by the hair, "- this one."  
  
Legolas shut his eyes tight, not knowing how this could be happening. He had no idea as to what to do, he knew he could not let his friends die this way, but how could he tell Saruman what he did not know?  
  
"I have told you once and I will tell you again, I do not know where it is."  
  
"You lie!" the wizard yelled as he jerked back on Aragorn's head, causing the man's face to scrunch into a silent hiss. Saruman reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out his twisted knife, pressing it to Aragorn's throat, "now tell me where it is or I'll kill him. It's a simple choice, little Elf!"  
  
"How can I tell you what I don't know?" Legolas screamed at him as a small river of blood seeped from Aragorn's neck. The Elf's heart was racing, causing his breaths to come in short and shallow gasps. He struggled with as much strength as he could against his bonds, but it was useless, they were too tight and he was too weak.  
  
The blade continued to slide into Aragorn's neck, yet the man, like the Elf, had made no noise of pain or even shock. He kept his jaw clamped tightly and his eyes focused on Legolas, much to the Elf's discomfort.  
  
Gimli and Gandalf had also started to protest only to be silenced roughly by the Orcs.  
  
"You know where it is and I want you to tell me!" Saruman was quickly  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Legolas was panicking and felt utterly helpless as he watched his friends life being threatened. He almost wished that he knew the location of the Ring so he could help Aragorn, but no amount of wishing would bring that knowledge to him. "Saruman, why would I risk his life if I knew the answers to that which you seek?" he pleased, desperate to make the wizard understand that he was telling the truth. "Why would I know of its whereabouts, for if it has slipped your mind I have been in this light forsaken place since you lost it and its possessor."  
  
"Don't you see," Saruman shot back, his lust for the Ring of power taking control of all of his senses. He had longed after it for so long now and he wanted to claim its power for his own purposes. When the chance came to aid Sauron in his quest to find it, he had seen it as the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted. It should rightfully be his. To lose it now would be too hard to bare, especially when his access to it had been held in his dungeons for the last week. "You do know where it is, don't you see that?" he yelled, "You *do* know, how else do you think you were able to use -"  
  
"Nay, he doesn't know of that yet, Saruman." All eyes turned to the form of Gandalf on the floor, who was looking at his captor with calm eyes. "He knows not all that you know."  
  
Saruman's eyes narrowed at this, before looking over to a baffled Legolas. "He doesn't know?" the distaste was evident in his voice at this new found discovery. "But he - how could he not know?"  
  
"KNOW WHAT?" Legolas, burst out driven by his fear for Aragorn and the plain annoyance of what the two wizards were discussing surrounding him. "Someone tell me. What is it that everyone else seems to know that I do not?" He had forgotten his position and state, and now just wanted answers.  
  
Saruman released Aragorn and the man fell to the floor, gasping for better breath. Slowly he lifted his head and watched the scene before him with interest and ignorance.  
  
As Saruman approached Legolas, the Elf shot a glance at Aragorn and Gimli, and it became obvious that they too were just as confused as him. Saruman grabbed hold of Legolas' face and peered into his eyes as if looking into his soul. A shiver traveled its way up Legolas's spine at the wizard's gaze. He felt as if he could see his thoughts, read his mind and emotions and the thought frightened him more then he cared to admit.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Saruman released Legolas' face and looked to Gandalf. "He doesn't know." He stated in shock. "Why doesn't he know?"  
  
"KNOW WHAT?" Legolas yelled again.  
  
"The time had not yet come to inform the young prince," Gandalf said simple, "and we had no proof that it was in fact him.  
  
Legolas felt the anger that had built up inside of him grow stronger and he struggled to push it down and not to give into it. He was aware that Aragorn was trying to catch his eye but he was too caught up in the strange feeling inside of him to worry about this.  
  
It was as if he were seeing things for a first time. As if he had not yet felt anger till this very moment, that all else had been nothing compared to this rising rage that made his heart pump faster and faster. He could feel his palms grow sweaty behind his back, and he sub-consciously started to pull at the bonds on his wrists.  
  
His hearing was slightly off and as the two wizards conversed and he had trouble focusing on what they were saying, finding every word swirling into the other after it. It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt, and he hated it. It made no sense to him as he knew that it was this feeling that he had loved earlier - the feeling of control and power, of fearlessness and strength. And yet here it was again, and he despised it and wanted it gone.  
  
He knew that this feeling had something to do with what Gandalf and Saruman were talking. Still, he was none the wiser as to what they knew and what this was. It was just anger - wasn't it?  
  
*****  
  
Tbc.  
  
Ok, so I got lazy and decided to make it longer (huh?) as it saved me from writing the big battle scene which will take place NEXT chapter thus making chapter ten the LAST chapter. Yes, I am well aware that I have said that many times, but this time I mean it! *looks shifty* and everyone bow down to my greatness as I have finally gotten myself a god damn plot!!!! *laughs evilly*  
  
Umm, ok, on to the bad news. The next chapter of this will not be up for awhile (not half as long as it took to get this up, but it will still be awhile) as I am moving in, shit, like six days and I still haven't even started to pack. Then there is the issue of I am not to sure when the net will be getting hooked up to the new house, but I will threaten my mother with as many sharp knives as is needed to get me back in action as soon as possible. So, a month at the LATEST! I mean, I actually really want to get this story finished, so I can then concentrate on my others, finish them, and then start all the sequels. Lol, it just never ends.  
  
***///*** NEWS FLASH ***///*** That was awhile ago. I am now in the new house, but, I no longer have the computer in my room, so it will still take me awhile.  
  
Ok, now that that is over with, as you can see, this is getting to be a bit out there (good old Minka weirdisum!) Umm, yeah, so what do you all think the thing that Gandalf and Saruman are talking about (hint: chapters 5 and 6.) Well, good luck guessing, cause I mean, you people have only seen a tiny glimpse into the inner workings of my twisted little mind, and that I am sure, was scary enough for you! Lol.  
  
Ok, now I am done, bye bye, and I hope you are ready for some of the new shit I am going to write!  
  
Minka Greenleaf. 


End file.
